Eternal Darkness
by Phoenix of Decay
Summary: Spyro and Cynder managed to defeat Malefor, but what happens after? They meet some new friends, and find that there is a shadow lurking in the darkness. But will Spyro and his friends be able to take on this new threat? T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**I do not claim any of the Legend of Spyro characters, they all belong to Activision. Any OC's though will be mine and this story starting with the next chapter, mostly because first chapter is a recap of the end of DotD.**

**Prologue**

"You cannot defeat me. I am eternal!" shouted Malefor, a great dark dragon, after he was hurtled to the center of the world by a combined convexity attack by Spyro and Cynder, two smaller adolescent dragons tied together by a green necklace. The larger dragon spewed a large wave of convexity at the pair as they shot their own forked wave of energy back at him.

"Just… hang… on!" Spyro shouted, still using his convexity attack against Malefor. After several more seconds the twosmaller channels of convexity hadoverpowered the larger dragon's beam and hit him straight in his maw, throwing him onto his back and causing him to slide several meters on the purple crystal floor. After he stopped, he immediately got up to stare at the dragons he was fighting.

Suddenly**,** five silhouettes of ghostly dragons appeared around Malefor, who wastaken off guard by what he saw. The silhouettes flew about the purple dragon and exchanged glances for a brief moment, then looked directly at the dragon.

"What is this!" shouted Malefor. After what seemed like hours, the silhouettes flew down. Two surrounded Malefor while the rest flew around him**,** slowly forcing him down into the cried out a final "Noooooo…" as he was sucked into the crystal**,** never to be seen from again. When the last of the purple dragon was gone**,** the necklace around the two young dragons fractured and broke.

Without warning, the large purple crystal started glowing bright purple. Eventually, the light became so bright that it was almost blinding. The dragons looked around and saw that the rock around them was starting to split. Small cracks were rapidly becoming larger as the planet was breaking apart before their eyes.

Large rays of convexityemanated through the purple crystal, now fully engulfed in the nearly blinding light. The two dragons landed on a slightly darker patch of the crystal.

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Cynder said, lowering her head in shame.

"Don't be. It's over now."

"So this is it…" replied Cynder, head still lowered. A voice started to speak in Spyro's head**, **and closed his eyes**,** trying to concentrate. He recognized Ignitus's voice almost immediately.

"Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world**,**" Ignitus started. Now a silhouette of him started to appear, visible to Cynder as well.

"His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future…"

Spyro's eyes snapped open as he realizedwhat was happening. "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder." With that, he started walking forward but (removed was) stopped when heheard Cynder's next words.

"Spyro, no… You don't have to do anything. Let's just go."

Spyro snapped his face back to Cynder, "Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

Cynder looked straight into his eyes with a simple "Then I'm with you…"

With a simple nod the purple dragon looked straight ahead and closed his eyes. He began to slowly levitate upward andglow a bright purple as he concentrated onfocusing his fury. Spyro thought he heard Cynder murmur "I love you."

**That's the end of chapter 1. Like I said in the beginning, this is mostly a refresher chapter to remind us of what happened at the end of DotD. (And you didn't believe me, shame on you). Next chapter is my stuff. Which will be here soon, already started working on it. And sorry this is so short. :/**


	2. Caves, Crystals, and Important Messages

**Here is the next chapter, just like I promised. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had this chapter mostly done when i published the prologue, just needed to do a few quick edits.**

**Caves, Crystals, and Important Messages**

Cynder and Spyro lay unconscious in a dark, cold cave near an opening into another cavern. Cynder eyes were moving around in her head as she was reliving what happened several moments ago. When she remembered what she said to Spyro before he saved the world her eyes snapped open. Instinctively looking around the cave she couldn't see much except a crystal growing in a corner. Soon realizing she couldn't see Spyro anywhere she tried to get up, but a surge of pain went through her left hind leg. With a shriek she fell back down, still feeling the overwhelming pain.

Cynder looked at her leg and saw that part of her bone was sticking out of her scales and turned away immediately, wincing at the stinging still. When she looked at the crystal again she noticed that it was a red crystal.

_This must be my lucky day. _Cynder thought, still wincing at her leg as she started to crawl towards the crystal, taking a minute or two every few pulls to not get overwhelmed by the injury.

_If I were lucky, I probably wouldn't be in this mess. _Cynder continued crawling towards the crystal until she was right next to it. She could see her reflection in the bright red crystal as she tried her best to break it. She was still weakened from her battle with Malefor, and could only manage to break off a few shards.

_Better than nothing I guess. _Cynder turned to lie on her back as she slowly applied the gem to her wound. The cool surface was soothing against the pain. Her hind leg started shimmering in the darkness and Cynder could make out a dragon like shape several meters ahead of her. Even though she wanted to dash towards the shape, her injury wouldn't allow it.

When the shimmer stopped, Cynder looked at her injured leg, the bone had gone back into its rightful place, but it was bleeding quite a bit. _The bone must have prevented the bleeding .Only way I can see it bleeding now. _Cynder thought_._ Even though she was right, the pain was still tremendous. Cynder tried to walk on her leg, but the pain said otherwise. She only managed to break several more crystals, but this was more than enough to quell the pain in her leg.

As soon as Cynder stretched out her once broken leg and started to make her way towards the shape, but then it hit her. _What if it was just my imagination and it wasn't Spyro? And what if he was injured? _After seeing that there was some red crystal left, she managed to break a large chunk of it and bring the shard over to the shape. Thankfully the crystal was bright and she could see around the cave easily.

Cynder made her way over to where the body, now recognizing it to be Spyro, and looked over his body. She could tell his body was exhausted by his shallow breathing, but she could see that he had no visible wounds.

_Ok, since he is fine, I suppose I should find a way out of here, but where? _Cynder looked around still holding the gem in her mouth. She wandered the cave for several minutes until she found an exit from the cave. Not wanting to get lost, Cynder would break a small section of her gem and shove it into the wall so she could remember how to get back if it was a dead end. After several minutes of walking along and breaking the gem down Cynder found a larger cave.

This one was different than before. It had Mana gems and a couple health gems. But the weirdest thing was that Cynder could feel a faint breeze. Using her wind element, Cynder tracked where the breeze was coming from and felt that it was coming from a large area.

_That's got to be our way out._ Cynder walked most of the path until she was sure it was the exit. On the walk up she would break off crystal chunks just like before, so she could remember the way. After checking it was the outside she followed the path of crystals and returned to Spyro. He still wasn't moving but his breathing was calmer and less erratic. _Wonder if he had a bad dream earlier?_ Pushing that thought aside Cynder had another problem. She had to drag Spyro to the exit unless he woke up sooner. Nudging him in several different places, she determined that he was ok and grabbed one of his paws and draped his arm over her shoulders, being cautious not to push one of her head spikes into his arm.

After a few more moments of experimenting around trying to get the best position to carry him, Cynder started her walk to freedom with Spyro in tow. He was heavier than she had previously thought, and it was becoming harder to carry him. She had to pause every few meters to re-gain her strength.

_This isn't working at all._ Cynder pondered for several more moments trying to figure out an easier way to drag him, causing minimal damage to him as possible. She hated seeing him lying limply, unable to defend himself. Then she started thinking about what she said to him as he saved the world.

_Does he like me like I do, or am I just a friend to him? No, he loves me and he saved me long ago from Malefor, there's no way he wouldn't have at least some feelings toward me._

Casting that unnecessary thought aside, she needed to find a way to get Spyro to the surface so she can find a safe place for them to rest for a while, and hopefully Spyro would wake up soon.

* * *

Spyro was slow to wake from his haze. His eyes were screwed shut and he could barely move. Once he forced his eyes open, he wasn't surprised at what he saw. He was in the Chronicler's chamber. Unlike the last time he was here, there were books scattered around the floor, some in piles and some just laying by themselves. Spyro noticed that the hourglass was nearly full on the top and that there was almost nothing in the bottom.

"I'm sorry; I should have straightened this place up a little before I summoned you here." echoed a familiar voice, although Spyro couldn't put his talon on it. Spyro turned towards where the voiced originated and was shocked at what he saw. It wasn't the Chronicler, it was Ignitus! He was aghast at what he saw. His scales were no longer the red in name of his element, but an icy blue, just like the Chroniclers scales were. He also wore the various tools that the Chronicler had also.

"Ignitus what are you doing here? I saw you perish in the Ring of Fire! How did you get here? Why-" Ignitus cut him off.

"Young dragon, I'm sure you have many questions about why I'm here, and I assure you, they will be answered in time, but first I need to tell you about why you're here." Ignitus started. "It's about two dragons you need to find, Ace and his brother Spade. They are going to be very important in your future."

"Why are they so important to me?" Spyro asked.

"There is a new evil lurking in the shadows, and these brothers may be the only ones who can help you stop it. But I'm sure you are more interested in how I am here and not the Chronicler you are used to seeing. I will make this simple: I am the new Chronicler." Spyro, shocked at this revelation, had to take several moments to let it sink in.

"So... does that mean you are alive?" asked a still confused Spyro.

"No, I am dead young Spyro, but I am also alive. The easiest way I can put it is that I can talk to you or anyone I choose to come here. The old Chronicler asked for my spirit to come here, and I answered. He bestowed me the role of Chronicler and its duties." Ignitus could still see come confusion on Spyros' face, he wondered if he had confused him more or if he is just taking it in.

"So, should I call you Ignitus, or Chronicler?" asked a slightly puzzled Spyro.

"You may call me what you wish young dragon. But I fear time is running short. You need to return to your friend Cynder; she is getting worried about you. You may tell her everything I said to you. Now, you must return to your realm, I will call upon you again when I feel necessary."Spyro felt everything slowly pulling away as he felt the familiar feeling of returning to the Dragon Realms.

"And don't forget, you need to return to Warfang, you'll need the help of the other Guardians." Ignitus shouted as Spyro returned to his body.

**There's chapter 2 done and done. Who are these brothers Ignitus mentioned, and when will we see them? Only time will tell I guess. Until then, peace.**


	3. Your Trip Might Be Delayed

**Hey you, yes Im talking to you. Your awesome, you want to know why? You're taking time out of your day to read my story, and I thank you greatly for that, whether or not you review it. Now before I go on into an endless rant, I suppose I'll let you read this. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Your Trip Might Be Delayed...**

When Spyro felt his mind connect to his body again he struggled to open his eyes. When he did open them he quickly took in his surroundings, he was on the inside of a large tree, most likely hollowed out by the residents in the area. He wondered how he got here since the last time he was awake was when he was in the planets core reassembling the planet and Cyn- Cynder! Where was she at? The purple dragon got up and started to look around the tree for any signs of her.

After several minutes were spent searching for clues as to where the dragoness may have gone, he decided to look outside the tree. He was forced to move a boulder about half his size out of the way to get outside. He was momentarily blinded by the rush of light into his eyes, and he had to shelter his muzzle with a wing.

When he could see without sheltering his eyes did he figure out where he was. He was outside the volcano he fought Malefor in by a cliff that seemed to drop several hundred meters into jagged rocks below, turning around he could see a spacious forest that stretched as far as his eyes could see. After several awed filled moments did he remember his objective.

_I need to find Cynder, maybe she knows how I ended up here._ Spyro spread open his large gold wings and was preparing to take flight.

"Spyro!" yelled a voice that made the purple dragon jump in place. He turned to see who it was, and sure enough it was the dragoness he was looking for. She was dashing towards him, her eyes watering up.

"Cynder! There you are I was just about to go look for you! How did I, I mean we, get here?" asked Spyro clearly wanting answers.

"I was so worried about you, you were out for a week! I could barely get you to eat the food I got for you! I felt like I was losing you, that you may never wake up!" Cynder eyes were glossy and she was blinking furiously trying to avoid crying. Spyro could do nothing but embrace her in his wings, hugging her and feeling her sobs vibrate through his body.

"It's ok Cynder, I'm here now, there's no reason to cry. You're not going to lose me; I'll always be here for you don't forget that." Spyro whispered into her ear breaking the silence. Cynder felt a little better but her eyes were still glossy from the unshed tears.

"So Cynder, how did we get here?" asked Spyro, still holding her, until she broke away from the hug.

"Well Spyro, we were in a cave and I was forced to drag you out. I took me a few minutes to get you out of there. I found the tree behind you and put you down there. I've been getting food and water to keep you alive until you woke up." Tears started forming in Cynders emerald eyes again. "If you ever woke up." She added hesitantly.

"Tell me everything from the beginning, I want to know what you did." Spyro asked, sitting down across from her in front of the tree. He looked into her emerald eyes as she started.

"Well, like I said, I awoke in a cave and my leg was broken…" she continued on not leaving out any detail as she explained what had happened.

* * *

In Warfang, the moles were doing their routine patrols just like any other day. For them it was just another day on duty, protecting the sacred Dragon City. Even the moles who weren't on shift were working to repair the damage that had been done during the attempted siege not too long ago. Even the dragon Guardians were doing their share repairing their home. Sparx was the one giving commands to the moles as they went about their various duties.

Sparx was over watching the operation unfolding when he saw Terrador, the earth Guardian, walking around the city.

"Hey, Terrador would you mind coming here for a second buddy?" asked Sparx trying to get the dragons attention. Terrador gazed around trying to find who said his name. When he saw Sparx beckoning him, he walked over to him.

"Sure, what do you require?" asked Terrador.

"The moles need this pile of stone over there" Spark pointed to a spot along the wall. "It's needed to reinforce the wall and they need wood to the left of the pile when you put the stone down."

"Simple enough" replied Terrador as he started doing what Sparx requested. After he was done he went over to Sparx.

"Sparx, I need you to gather the other guardians and tell them to go to the main gate. I will be waiting there." Terrador started to spread his wing and take off in flight, but Sparx dashed in front of his face.

"What would be the reason if they ask for one?" asked Sparx.

"Tell them it regards your brother and Cynder." Then Terrador took to the air flying in the direction of the main gate.

_It's about time._ Sparx thought, glad that he would finally get some information about his missing brother. But first, he needed to find the other guardians. Cyril was easy to find, he was talking to Mason about the patrols and if they had any luck finding Spyro and his companions. After Sparx told him to meet Terrador at the main gate, he flew off in search of Volteer.

Volteer, for being a large yellow dragon, was harder to find then Sparx originally thought. Growing further frustrated looking for this illusive dragon he was about to give up on his search until he saw a similarly looking dragon in the market. Hoping it was him, and not wanting to search much longer, Sparx flew over to the dragon. Lucky it was Volteer, and he stopped in front of the yellow dragons face.

"Well hello young dragonfly, I certainly wasn't expecting you here. I figured you would be off assisting the moles in reconstruction efforts." Volteer said swiftly. Sparx could barely understand what the dragon was saying, usually he would have his brother translate it for him, but the reason he was here was about Spyro.

"Terrador wants you at the main gate, he said it was about Spyro." said Sparx, clearly wanting Volteer to go with him.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let us be off!" exclaimed an ecstatic Volteer, wanting to hear any information on the young dragon and his possible return.

Terrador saw Volteer coming towards the gate as he waited with Cyril. Once he landed did the Earth Guardian speak.

"As you know, we haven't seen or heard from Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus since they left to go to the Ring of Fire. I'm sure this troubles you all as deeply as it troubles me, but I'm sure that Ignitus will bring them home as soon as they are able." Terrador paused briefly, about to tell them the part he didn't want to say.

"But I fear that their return may be delayed, as a huge storm is coming in, and it may hinder their progress home for at least a couple days. But right now, we need to prepare Warfang for the coming storm, it hasn't seen a storm in several years, and I feel that the city has gotten soft without the constant battering of storms before the war." The guardians nodded in agreement, but Sparx wasn't happy with the decision.

"So you're saying just forget about my brother and his friends, when they could be killed from the storm that's coming?" asked an angered Sparx, but Cyril was quick to calm his nerves.

"Sparx, your brother defeated Malefor, I think he can survive a simple storm for a night. Besides he has his companions with him, he'll be fine" assured Cyril, and this mostly calmed Sparx. Not wanting to leave his brother out there for too long he asked if they would send out a search party to look for them.

"I'm sure Terrador will send the best dragons he can find to search for them. But first we need to brace for the storm, it's going to be a bad one."

* * *

Once Cynder finished with her story of how she got out with Spyro, using her shadow element to get out easier than just dragging him out, did she notice the sky darken, not from the sun setting, but by the storm clouds rolling in. She watched as the clouds started coming in and she had apparently been staring for some time, because Spyro looked in her direction trying to figure out what she was staring at.

"There's a storm coming in, it's a big one too" Spyro had noticed the clouds coming in too. That broke the silence between them. Cynder broke her gaze and looked into Spyros amethyst eyes getting lost in their beauty. "We should find shelter, the tree won't stand much of a chance, I would recommend a cave to hide in, maybe the one we were originally in if it isn't too far Cynder." Spyro saying her name broke her illusion and replied with a quick "sure" as she turned around and flew where the cave originally was.

**Another chapter done and in the bag, I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was a little harder to write, due to the fact that I don't know the guardians too well, except Ignitus. The next chapter is going to be longer, I won't tell you why, but you'll see. Have fun with your lives, and thank you again for reading this. It means a lot to me.**


	4. Some New Friends, Maybe

**Hey look, the newest chapter is here! I finally got it done. While you look at this chapter, ill update the rest with horizontal lines (i found the button, i feel so stupid). And i'll work on the next chapter. Until then enjoy. :)**

**Some New Friends... Maybe...**

Over the horizon, 2 dragons could be seen flying away from the coming front. One was a dragon of bronze coloring, 2 ebony horns on top of his head. His talons were a dull silver and he was accompanied by a dragon who was black, with small slivers of red crossing his body, the biggest one going down his spine. There were minuscule red lines going from his front legs up his shoulders and crossed his back by his wings.

"Spade, you better hurry up unless you want that storm to catch up to you, and I won't save you like last time either." shouted the black dragon towards the silver one.

"Just give me a minute Ace, I'll be there in a second." Spade spat back at Ace, who was clearly getting annoyed at the black dragon. "Remind me again why you're my brother?"

"Well Spade, when a momma dragon and a daddy dragon like each other very much…" Ace said sarcastically, knowing it would tick off his brother.

"Yea, yea, yea. I know that story, but still. We should find some shelter before the storm catches up to us." Spade said, and he noticed a cave on his left flank. "Ace! There's a cave down there we can go into for the night. Race ya there!" shouted the dragon as he made a sharp left and flapped his wings to dash towards the rock cavern.

"Hey, no fair! You should've at least said something!" Ace called after the retreating form of Spade, trying his best to catch up. Spade beat Ace to the cave because of his head start. Once Spade landed he waited for his brother to appear, but he couldn't see his brother anywhere and he was starting to get worried.

"BOO!" shouted a voice behind Spade which made him jump in place as he turned around to see Ace falling on his back cracking up. The look on his face must've been great, because Ace started laughing even harder.

"Not. Funny." grunted an annoyed Spade. He summoned a bed of rock underneath his brother and proceeded to knock him straight into the air with the rock. Now it was Spades turn to laugh since the look on Aces face was priceless.

"Ok, let's call it a tie for now, and we'll decide this later." Hissed Ace after landing gracefully, clearly unhappy about Spades little stunt, but he proceeded into the cave. Spade quickly followed Ace into the cave pondering how to get his brother again.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder managed to reach the cave after several minutes of looking around for the cave they exited a week ago. Spyro was a little uneasy about entering caves, since he had a horrible sense of direction inside caves, but he knew that Cynder had put in the crystals earlier so she wouldn't get lost. Spyro was thankful for this but was still fearful that he might get lost.

"Hey Spyro, remember when I said there were crystals growing in an opening inside the cave?" asked Cynder, breaking his chain of thought.

"Yea, why do you ask?" questioned Spyro, not knowing where anything in the cave was.

"I think we should go there for the night, in case something manages to get inside due to the storm." Both dragons managed to find the cave and walked to the entrance. It was big enough for an adult dragon to walk with a little bit of room left.

Spyro didn't see a problem with the suggestion. "Sure Cynder, lead the way." He waved a paw forward, motioning Cynder to take point.

"Aren't you a polite one?" Cynder purred surprising herself with the noise. Thankful Spyro hadn't noticed the noise and she blushed slightly.

_I wish I could tell him that I liked him. Maybe I could tell him when we are in the crystal room. I couldn't see a better place._ Cynder continued to walk towards the crystal cave following the gems she embedded in the wall.

_Wow, she is resourceful._ Spyro thought._ Using the gems as a light source and a pathway, I never would have thought of that, it's a good thing we are together. _Spyro blushed at that thought, but Cynder hadn't noticed as she was too busy with finding the cave to confess her love to him. Spyro had the same thought, he wanted to confess his love to her also, and figured the crystals would've been a good backdrop.

When Cynder found the crystal cave, she stopped and gasped in awe. It seemed like there were more crystals in here than last time. Instead of a few crystals, it seemed that they were everywhere, but more organized. They were organized into semi circles, with the center of the caves being barren, and she knew right there that's where she would tell him she loved him.

"Wow, looks like you weren't kidding around Cynder, there are crystals everywhere!" exclaimed Spyro, taking in the sights Cynder had just seen. He proceeded to walk around the cave getting his surrounding, just like the pathway they came from, and there were smaller exits that seemed only big enough to fit someone of Cynders size conformably.

Spyro walked to the center of the room, and beckoned Cynder to come to him. She hurried to him not wanting to keep him waiting. She sat down next to him and Spyro quickly got up and walked to her front, and Cynder was caught off guard by that motion. But Spyro took the initiative before she could question his motives.

"Hey, um.. Cynder? Remember when we were in the center of the world? I.. I thought I heard you whisper something to me, but I couldn't make it out… What did you say to me?" Spyro asked bluntly. Cynder started blushing, but her black scales hid it will.

"Um.. Spyro I um.. I" Cynder tried her best to speak her heart, but it was harder than she originally thought. _Its only three words, why can't I just say them? _She asked herself angrily, and Spyro had taken notice.

"It's ok Cynder, take your time, we are gonna be here all night." He said, and Cynder remembered the storm raging outside the cavern they were in.

"Spyro." Cynder said trying to work up the courage to speak. "Spryo, I lo-" She was cut off by a large thud in the pathway they came from not too long ago. Both dragons snapped into defensive positions looking towards the noise. They glared at the direction of the original noise, looking for any movement to see who or what caused the noise. Spyro and Cynder started slowly walked forward to see if they could find what caused the noise.

Suddenly a force came out and struck Spyros left flank sending him into a nearby crystal. Cynder gasped in shock as she saw the event unfold. She franticly looked around seeing what struck Spyro then felt something behind her. Without turning, Cynder dove into the ground with her shadow abilities. Moments later she re-emerged and struck the figure sending it into the air.

"Ace!" yelled a voice along one of the pathways. Spyro had recovered and was about to help Cynder when he heard that name. _Did I hear that right? Did the voice say Ace? _But before he could ponder further, he ran to help Cynder with her fight. Spyro was cut short when he felt the rock beneath him drop down and Spyro used his earth abilities to bring the rock back to its original position.

"So, an earth dragon is working with Cynder huh? Soon you won't be working at all!" shouted the same voice as Spyro was almost struck with a rock bullet. He deflected the rock with his tail and turned to face the attacker. It was a bronze dragon with fury in his eyes. The surprising part was he was the same age as Spyro.

_Didn't the Guardians say the all the dragon eggs were destroyed on the night of the raid on the Dragon Temple?_

"Who are you, and why are you attacking me and Cynder?" asked Spyro, but the bronze dragon charged at Spyro with green slowly flowing around him. An Earth fury. Spyro could only do the thing he could do before the dragon launched it. He charged up his electric element and shot a quick charge at the dragon causing him to stop and tumble to the ground. The green energy flowing around the bronze dragon quickly dissipated and once the dragon recovered could Spyro see the shock on his face.

"Wait, did you just use electricity on me? But you used earth earlier. It's impossible for a dragon to master more than one element. Unless you... No, you can't be!" The bronze dragon was clearly shocked at what he was thinking. But this couldn't be true. How could a purple dragon be working with Cynder?

"Ace, I think we are in over our league! Cynder is with a purple dragon!" There it was again, the bronze dragon said Ace, he was sure that this Ace is the one that Ignitus was talking about. Then if the black dragon was Ace, then that would make the bronze dragon…

"Hey wait! Is your name Spade?" Spyro asked the dragon, clearly shocking him.

"How do you know my name?" Spade demanded.

* * *

Once Cynder had knocked the black dragon into the air, she jumped up and body slammed him into the ground. She noticed that the dragon had gone limp and a smile struck across Cynders face, knowing she had won her quick fight. But the smile quickly faded as the dragon dispersed into the shadows and Cynder was struck in her left flank crashing into a health gem, causing small cuts. Ignoring the pain she got up and saw that the dragon she was fighting was slightly larger than Spyro. The black dragon was about to strike Cynder again when he heard the other dragon shout something about Spyro. Taking advantage of his momentary confusion Cynder dashed forward and knocked her foe backwards.

"Well, that wasn't very nice, I thought you would at least fight fairly" taunted the black dragon as he was getting after getting his breath back.

"Well, maybe you should watch your opponent, then maybe you won't end up on the ground."

"Thanks, I'll take that into consideration" the dragon replied sarcastically. Then he started to rush forward to strike Cynder, but was cut off by a large wall made of earth that shot up in front of him. Both Cynder and the black dragon looked in the direction of Spyro and Spade.

"Cynder, stop attacking Ace, I think we have a misunderstanding." Spyro shouted to Cynder.

"He attacked me first!"

"Actually he hit me first, remember?" asked Spyro.

"Well, then explain to me why I shouldn't attack him?"

"Ok, just stand down and I'll explain." Cynder did as he wished and saw that the other dragon was no longer in a fighting stance. Cynder walked over to Spyro and saw that Ace was doing the same to another dragon. Spyro beckoned the bronze dragon and his brother to come forward.

"Spade, would you please explain to Cynder what you said to me?" asked Spyro.

"No problem Spyro." Spade replied. Ace was clearly caught off guard at what Spade had just said.

"Wait, did you just say Spyro, as in the one who went after Malefor?" Spade just nodded to answer his question.

"I am sooooo sorry for attacking you Spyro, I didn't know." Spyro just raised a paw to silence the dragon.

"It's ok, based on what your brother said I wouldn't blame you. Now before we get interrupted further, Spade, can you explain to Cynder what happened?"

"No problem Spyro. Well here is what happened…"

_10 minutes earlier_

"Looks like someone's been here before, look at the crystals embedded in the wall." Ace pointed out to Spade, who was clearly not paying too much attention to his brother. "Let's see if anyone is still here."

The brothers continued down the path way following the crystal lights until they came across the room that Spyro and Cynder were in. Both dragons jumped back before the other dragons inside the room could see them.

"Well I was right let's see what they're up to." whispered Ace, motioning Spade to keep his head down.

"It's ok Cynder, take your time, we are gonna be here all night." The male dragon said to the dragoness. _Wait, did I hear him say Cynder, as in the Terror of The Skies Cynder? But she looks younger than I thought._

"Psst, Spade, I think that the dragoness is Cynder, but she doesn't look that old. I think we should take her captive so we can question her." Ace whispered to Spade.

"What about the other dragon?" Spade inquired. "Your choice." is all Ace had to say. Spade was ready to strike when a chunk of rock fell down, causing the dragons in the room to snap to attention, looking in their direction.

_Well, there goes to element of surprise. Wait, surprise. _An evil grin drew across Aces face as he stepped into the shadows with his shadow ability. Spade saw this happen so he waited for his brother to strike first. When he saw that his brothers hit connect did he go after the other dragon. He saw Ace had been knocked into the air by Cynders shadow, and he knew that he was going to have a rough time keeping Cynder down.

"Ace!" Spade yelled, but he quickly realized it was his shadow duplication trick. He turned his attention to the other dragon and prepared his signature move. He slowly started to crush the earth beneath his opponent, but felt that it was being forced up.

"So, an earth dragon is working with Cynder huh? Soon you won't be working at all!" Spade shouted to his opponent, he shot an earth bullet to his opponent, which he quickly deflected. Spade prepared an Earth fury, dashing towards the dragon. He was about to launch his attack when he was hit with electricity. The overwhelming pain caused his body to seize up, causing him to tumble forth.

"Wait, did you just use electricity on me? But you used earth earlier. It's impossible for a dragon to master more than one element. Unless you... No, you can't be!" Spade was shocked at what he saw. He wasn't any dragon, he was a purple dragon! There was no way he would be able to take on such a powerful foe.

"Ace, I think we are in over our league! Cynder is with a purple dragon!" Spade shouted to Ace, and was about to leave when he was taken surprise by what he heard next.

"Hey wait! Is your name Spade?" the purple dragon asked him. Spade was astonished that he knew his name.

"How do you know my name?" Spade demanded.

"Easy, the Fire Guardian Ignitus told me about you. I'm assuming the other dragon is your brother?"

"That's true, then tell me, what's your name?"

"Spyro." He simply bowed in front of Spade, who was overtaken with shock. He wasn't in the presence of any purple dragon, he was in front of Spyro! Spade had recovered from his shock and looked blankly at Spyro. Then he remembered Ace and Cynder were fighting eachother.

"We need to get Ace to stop fighting Cynder, or it may turn ugly." Spyro nodded in agreement then put up an earth barrier between the two combatants.

_Back to present time_.

"That's what I told Spyro, and I apologize for attacking you earlier like I did." Spade lowered his head, half for respect and the other half in shame, for going into battle with no knowledge of his adversaries.

"That's ok Spade. I think I'll tell you a story too. But this one is about me and Cynder." Spyro started his story of how he met Cynder and their adventures together.

**Quick note: I like writing action scenes. I think that a good fighting scene works well with a slow start to a story, and it makes it better. In my opinion it make the story better, but my opinion doesn't really count, I'm not the one reviewing it. Have fun with your lives, until next time.**


	5. Breakfast Hunts and Nightmares

**Hey, look at that a new chapter. I finally decided to upload it after reviewing it. Also, I broke 3000 words! I had to add roughly 400 words throughout the story after I did my draft, so it was roughly 2500 words when i finished my draft. Enjoy this chapter :)**

**Breakfast Hunts and Nightmares**

Ace and Spade sat and listened to Spyro and Cynder explain both sides of their adventure together. Spyro told of how he rescued each of the guardians, stopped Cynder from freeing Malefor the first time, he spoke little of what happened on the Night of Eternal Darkness mostly because of the evil he inherited that night. Then Spyro went on to tell them about how they finally stopped Malefor and how they reassembled the world.

"That's... Wow." Ace muttered, unable to express his feelings. He felt so stupid, attacking Cynder for something she didn't have control over. He felt ashamed and wanted to leave her presence, but something wouldn't allow it. Luckily Spade was able to take control of the conversation.

"Even though that tells us what happened during the war, that doesn't explain one thing. How do you know us? We never met." Even Cynder was curious about this, since Spyro hadn't told her of happened yet.

"Well Spade and Ace, here is how I know you…" Spyro went on to explain how he met the Chronicler, he pointed out to Cynder that Ignitus was the new Chronicler, who she explained who he was to the brothers. They gave an understanding nod as Spyro continued. He explained that they would be needed for something important in the future, and that they were the only ones who could help him stop it.

"Well, that's setting the bar high" Ace spoke after Spyro finished. "But still, assisting the Legendary Purple Dragon in combat doesn't sound too bad though."

"I don't know about you all, but I'm gonna get some sleep tonight." Spade spoke out loud, but to no one in particular. The rest of the dragons got the message and decided that it wasn't a bad idea. Ace retreated to a dark spot in the cavern that was untouched by the fighting earlier. Spade made a little hut out of rock to sleep in for the night. Spyro looked around for a place to sleep for the night, soon he found a comfortable spot in between 2 crystals. Spyro laid down and was about to fall asleep when he felt a nudge against his back.

Spyro lazily brought his head up and saw that it was Cynder, she looked a little worried.

"Is it ok if I slept next to you for tonight? I don't trust them too much yet." Spyro felt a blush come across his face, but the dim light hid most of it.

"Yea. Um… Sure." Spyro adjusted himself so Cynder could lie down in front of him. When she laid down Spyro spread one of his wings over her causing her to blush slightly. Then all the dragons fell asleep for the night.

* * *

"So, they did survive." A voice uttered to itself as the figure watched Spyro and Cynder fall asleep through a crystal. There was a knock on a door that the figure just looked over in that direction.

"You may enter." A lone green dragon entered. He was clearly uneasy about entering his master's chamber. The room had skeletons of his foes in it. Dragon skeletons were the most frequently seen along the long walk. It was an intimidation technique, and it worked quite well. Torches were lined up going down the chamber into a large open area, most likely an old sparing arena. This is where his lord resided.

"Lord Drake, our guest is here. He put up quite a racket to get here." The green dragon spoke finally. He just watched as the figured stepped into the light. It was a dark blue dragon with 2 large grey, segmented horns and a small third horn protruding out as well. He continued to walk towards the dragon. Now in visible light, there were various scars running across his body, some more visible than others. Drake's wings had several small holes in them, mostly because he refused to be healed with the healing gems.

"Bring our 'friend' to me immediately." Drake snapped to the earth dragon, slightly trembling at his sudden outburst.

'Ye… Yes Lord Drake. I shall br…bring him here." The earth dragon stuttered before turning to leave. The dragon left leaving Drake alone to think.

_Ok, now I need to find a way to get you to come to me. But, how can I? Maybe one of your new friends will do. _Drake has a growing smile across his face as he thought about his plan. After he had fully formed it in his head did he receive another knock on the door.

"Enter!" shouted Drake. The door opened and 5 dragons entered. The earth dragon had entered from earlier, along with a fire dragon, and 2 ice dragons. The dragon being dragged by the ice dragons had a different look to him. He was grey, and looked like he would destroy his escorts in closer combat. Drake took note of that for future reference.

"So, this is the dragon that gave you guys all that trouble. He doesn't look very difficult to overpower." Drake said mocking his personal guard.

"Lord Drake, may I give the report on what happened?" asked the fire dragon. With a simple nod the dragon started with the report.

* * *

Spyro woke early the next morning after sleeping for several hours. He saw that Cynder and the other were still asleep. Not wanting to disturb their sleep, he decided to stretch his legs for a bit and see what damage the storm may have caused. He took his time not wanting to get lost and found the mouth of the cave. The light outside the cave slowly intensified as he made his way to the outside of the cave, but it wasn't enough to hurt his eyes. Once Spyro made it outside he inspected his surrounding to see what damage had been done by the storm that kept them in the cave.

The storm caused a lot less damage than he originally thought. Other than the fact that a few trees had fallen from the wind, there wasn't much going on. He decided to go fetch breakfast for everyone to surprise them. Spyro spread out his golden wings and started his search. He made a quick stop to get some water from a lake and continued his search. After several minutes of flying around the valley Spyro found a good place to start his hunt. It wasn't too open and there was tall grass that could cover his approach.

Spyro crouched low once he landed and started crawling into the tall grass. He stayed on high alert, using the scents in the air to track possible targets. Spyro wasn't interested in most of the scents, but he was caught on the scent of deer. Once the deed scent hit his muzzle his instincts kicked in. He tracked the scent through various fields, coming closer and closer to his target. Spyro froze when he saw the deer. He watched it for a few seconds, making sure it wasn't looking at him. The deer's back was to him and it was grazing on grass without a care in the world. Spyro crouched lower, slowly inching his way up until he was a leap away from his meal.

Spyro was about to make his leap when –_snap!-. _The deer shot its head up, looking for where the source of the sound had come from. The deer looked around but couldn't find anything, more importantly Spyro, and so it continued with its breakfast of grass. Spyro knew that he wouldn't have another chance like this, so he made his move.

With a sudden burst from his hind legs, Spyro pounced on the deer, catching it off guard and ramming it into the ground. Spyro quickly snapped its neck, so that the deer wouldn't suffer any longer. It was the least he could do to his meal. Now he had to get the deer back to everyone else. Spyro dragged the deer onto his back and started to fly off in the direction of the cave, bringing back breakfast for everyone to enjoy.

* * *

Cynder was in a haze, her senses were distorted and she couldn't make out where she was. Then everything slowly started clearing up. She was in a fortress that seemed eerily familiar. She walked around until it hit her. It was her old fortress Concurrent Skies. Something compelled Cynder to walk to the top of her old fortress. Once Cynder was up there she saw that two dragons were in combat.

Spyro was avoiding attacks from a dark blue dragon, but Cynder could see that he was slowing down. He was doing his best to avoid all the attacks this blue dragon was launching, but it wasn't going to be enough soon. The dragon soon shot a piece of ice at Spyro, but it didn't look like a normal piece of ice. This ice had something else in it. Spyro dodged the ice blast, but barely. The fatigue was starting to set in. The dark blue dragon then prepared and fired another ice attack, but Spyro wasn't able to avoid this attack.

All he could do was wait for the attack to hit him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dragoness running towards the blast, but he couldn't yell at her to stop because she jumped up and took the blast in her right flank. The dragoness fell with a disgusting _thud_. Cynder was overtaken with horror at what just happened.

No matter how hard Cynder tried to move to run and help the dragoness that was hit, she couldn't move a muscle and was forced to watch everything happen. Spyro was overtaken with shock as he saw the dragoness fall, rage clearly building up inside. He couldn't do anything and the blue dragon just laughed at the dragoness' futile attempt to save Spyro.

"How DARE you attack her! I will kill you where you stand!" Spyro roared as Cynder saw his usual purple scales slowly turn to a shadowy black as Spyro attacked this blue dragon. Cynder was able to move again and started towards this dragon that Spyro claimed as his own. When Cynder got over there, she saw that this dragoness had taken a really bad hit, and it looked like the ice somehow burned her. Cynder raised the dragon's wing to see her face.

Cynder started reeling backwards at what she saw. It was herself! She just watched herself take a massive hit for Spyro. And now she couldn't help him as he was turning into a monster. His scales are almost a complete black and his usual amethyst eyes were gone. They were replaced with glowing white eyes, and an angry fury was seen in them.

"Well Spyro, I see that you like this dragoness very much. So I think ill return the favor on how _you _killed my friend by killing _yours_!" the dark blue dragon shouted as he dashed towards the downed dragon. Cynder couldn't move away as the dragon easily knocked Spyro away and prepared another ice attack. He shot it at the injured Cynder and watched it the ice spear went straight through her chest.

Cynder awoke with a blood curdling scream that caused Ace to jump out of his sleep and small _thud_ was heard from Spades rock tent. Once they recovered from their shocking wake up call, both Ace and Spade ran over to Cynder expecting the worst. When they got there they saw she was perfectly fine but she was clearly shaking by something that happened. Then they heard paws pounding against the ground and turned to see who it was. Spyro had returned from somewhere with a deer.

"What happened?" asked a confused Spyro. "I went to get some breakfast and as I came back I heard Cynder scream! Did I miss something?" Once Spyro saw Cynder shaking uncontrollably, he dropped the deer from his back and ran to comfort her. He sat near her right flank and draped his left wing around her and she buried her head in his chest, tears now flowing uncontrollably. Spyro motioned to the brothers that they should leave for a little bit. Ace clearly got the message and asked his brother to come with him.

"Cynder, do you want to tell me what happened?" Spyro asked once both brothers were gone. She didn't reply for a couple minutes, the tears were still going down her eyes when she removed her head to speak. Something bad must've happened for her to break down like this.

"It was horrible, first I was at my old home… Then I saw you and this other dragon… You saw me take a massive hit…" Spyro was confused by what she was talking about.

"Whoa Cynder. Slow down, take a deep breath and explain what happened. Take however long you need." After a long, deep breath, Cynder explained what happened in her dream. She nearly broke down again in several parts but Spyro just kept a straight face as she spoke of every detail, even when she was killed by the dragon, and that's when she had woken up.

Spyro let it sink in as Cynder put her head against his chest again. He held her in a loving embrace as she started crying again. Spyro had no idea what to say to her. The way she described the scene was very realistic and it seemed that Spyro would be taking on another dragon, but this one seemed different. He actually _killed_ Cynder and the darkness in Spyro's heart had taken over. This was disturbing and he had to talk to the Guardians about this.

"Hey Cynder?" She looked up at him innocently with glossy eyes. "We should talk about this more after breakfast. I brought your favorite: deer."

* * *

Terrador and the other guardians were having more trouble getting up this morning than usual. They all awoke several hours late and were having breakfast when Sparx had come in. He had been sleeping in Spyro's room ever since they got back several days ago. The Guardians and Sparx had been living in the re-built Dragon Temple, using similar plans of the original temple, so it wouldn't take as long to re-adjust to their new home. Most of the city didn't complain about the new temple being built. They viewed it as a sign of hope for future generations.

"So, when will you be sending out the search party to look for Spyro?" Sparx asked, cutting straight to the point.

"It is still early, most of the inhabitants are still asleep. It is best that we wait for the rest of the city to wake up first and see what damage has been done by the storm yesterday." Cyril spoke after finishing his meal. Sparx was still not happy with that answer.

"I will lead the search party if it'll make you feel any better." Volteer spoke. Sparx didn't like the idea of waiting for his brothers return, but it would make it better. Sparx just nodded in agreement at Volteer leading the search. They all sat and discussed what should come first towards fixing the city, depending on what was damaged. Terrador noticed that the sun was about half way in the sky. He stood up to speak.

"I think now is a good time to start gathering able bodies, it is about mid morning and everyone should be up by now." Terrador said as he turned to go to the lunch hall. He was stopped by Sparx at the door.

"Hey, what makes you think you're going without me? He is my brother after all." Sparx asked, and Terrador didn't make any notion to refuse Sparx coming along. Both dragon and dragonfly flew off in the direction of the lunch hall and all that was left was Cyril and Volteer to finish their food.

"I suppose I should oversee the repairs to the city. It could be a while before the city is fully hospitable again." Cyril said once he finished his deer, and he started to make towards the door. Cyril just looked around once he got outside, as if looking for something, then took off into the sky.

"I guess that leaves me with patrol duty… Again." Volteer grunted as he made his way to the temple door. Terrador and Sparx made it to the dining hall. They watched as dragons slowly started entering the building, getting their food and sitting down to eat. Terrador looked around calmly, picking out dragons in his head to accompany Volteer in his search. After writing down the names of these dragons he handed off the piece of parchment to the mole in charge and asked that in 10 minutes he call off the names on this list and tell them to go to the main gate and meet with Volteer. The mole nodded in agreement.

Volteer was gathering his thoughts on the Spyro situation. _We haven't seen or heard from him in a week and a half. He could be anywhere by now! Something tells me this won't be an easy task, even for a guardian. _This wasn't going to be an easy task, but Volteer was up to it and was ready to go at anytime. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

"Volteer, be at the main gate in 5, I have your search party ready." boomed a large voice that Volteer recognized to be Terrador's. When Volteer saw him, Terrador made a quick U-turn and went back to the front gate. Volteer followed suit and took off to fly to the main gate. Now the search for Spyro can begin.

**Well, Cynder's nightmare was something to behold, but what does it mean? And who was that dragon that killed dream Cynder? Just so you all know, the new dragon temple looks like the old one. All will be revealed in due time. Wana know something funny? When I first wrote down the breakfast scene between the guardians, I didn't put any detail into it. So they could have been floating in outer space for all I knew. But I hope it feels a little more described now.**


	6. Returning Home

**Well, I wasn't planning to get this uploaded today. I was able to get it done because school was cancelled today and I had nothing to do and I wasn't going back to sleep. Enjoy :)**

**Returning Home**

Terrador was at the main gate with the search party giving one of his trademark speeches when Volteer arrived. It seemed that he was near the end because all the dragons were staring intensely at him. Terrador always had the uncanny ability to keep a crowd energized and ready to do something.

"Now everyone, Volteer is going to lead this search. Remember your objective: we are to find Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus." Terrador continued. "And bring them back to Warfang to give them all a hero's welcome!" Terrador's voice rose swiftly as he finished the last part of his speech. The few dragons that made up the search party were ready to go find and bring home their heroes. They all roared in agreement.

"They are ready Volteer. The question is, where do we begin?" Volteer had already thought this through. He had thought the same thing on his flight to the gate. He turned to the crowd and spoke his plan to everyone.

"Everyone, we are going to begin our search at the volcano where the Dragon Temple was when Malefor took it over. That is where Spyro, Cynder and Ignitus were last seen. I want everyone to search for any clues as to where any of them are. If you find anything, report to me immediately." The dragons all replied with a quick "Sir" as they all took to the air in the direction of the volcano. Volteer and Terrador exchanged a quick nod then Volteer took to the air and flew after the party.

"May the ancestors guide you." Terrador whispered as the search party left. _It's up to you now old friend, good luck and bring them home safely._

* * *

Cynder was still upset over her nightmare, but even though she knew it was a dream it felt so real. The small group of dragons enjoyed their deer, devouring all the edible meat and they buried the remains using Spyro's earth abilities. Spade decided to take a little nap and Ace was training his shadow abilities. Spyro was wandering around the cave doing nothing in particular when he noticed Cynder was in a corner of the cave and decided to talk to her about returning to Warfang.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked. She jumped slightly and it caused Spyro to chuckle a little.

"That wasn't very funny." Cynder grunted, caught off guard by Spyro calling her name. She blushed slightly for being scared easily.

"You should've paid more attention. Anyways, I think we should start going to Warfang soon, we've been away for too long." Cynder had completely forgotten about Warfang and she jumped to her feet ready to go. She turned to Spyro, it was obvious she had a question on her mind.

"Are Ace and Spade about coming back to Warfang?" Cynder asked as she walked with Spyro.

"I haven't asked them yet, I was hoping you could talk to one and I talk to the other."

"Ok, which one do you want?"

"I'll let you pick." Spyro said being a gentledragon. Cynder loved that about Spyro, only one of many features she adored about him.

She thought about it for a moment then said "Ok, I'll take Spade." Then Cynder went off to wake Spade. Spyro walked near where Ace was still training. His fighting style was a lot different than Spyro's. He appeared to use the shadows in his attacks, and from what Spyro could see, Ace could close the gap easily for close quarters combat.

"Hey Ace, can I talk to you real quick?" Spyro asked after Ace finished a quick combo.

"Depends what you want to talk about." Ace remarked not looking at Spyro, and he started a new combo.

"Cynder and I were thinking about returning to Warfang, we wanted you to come with us." Spyro asked, looking for any reaction from Ace. He couldn't read the dragon at all, but his answer was good enough.

"You mean the Dragon City? Sure, it would be nice to talk to more of our kind. It gets a little boring talking to Spade sometimes." _That was easier than I thought_. "Just let me know when we are leaving." And with that Spyro left to check on Cynder.

Cynder had an easy time convincing Spade about going, once she was able to wake him up. She nudged him slightly trying to ease him up. That didn't work very well, so Cynder decided to try something else. She summoned a strong wind that threw Spade into a wall, partly waking him up.

"Huh? Wha… Oh, Cynder, did I miss something?" Spade said sleepily, not noticing that Cynder threw him into a wall. She giggled at Spades statement, and proceeded to ask Spade her question.

"Why, I would love to visit the Dragon City, I heard rumors about what it looks like, I always wanted to see it for myself."

"Well, we are leaving as soon as I get back with Spyro saying you're good to go. I haven't seen it in a while and it'll be good to go there and not have to defend it from certain doom." Cynder spoke the final part with a bit of sarcasm and Spyro walked up beside her.

"Well, it went over well with Ace, how'd it go with Spade?" Spyro asked.

"Believe it or not, Spade actually wanted to see the city, so he said yes immediately. So are we good to go?"

"Yea I'm ready. Hey Spade!" Spyro called Spade over.

"Can you get your brother and meet us at the mouth of the cave? Once we all are there we will leave for Warfang." Spade nodded in agreement and got Ace to meet up with Spyro and Cynder.

Once everyone was ready to go, they all meet at the mouth of the cave. Spyro was looking around the cliff and forest to see if he could find any landmarks to judge how far it would take for them to get back.

"If we leave now, we can make it in time for dinner." Spyro muttered mostly to himself, but Cynder heard him.

"Are we really that close?" Cynder asked a little shocked. "I thought we would be a little farther than that. I mean it took us almost a day to reach the Ring of Fire when we had to take out Malefor." Ace quickly broke into the conversation. He didn't want to waste any more time, since it was midday.

"I'd love to sit and argue about how long it took to go somewhere, but we have a city to get to remember?" Spyro and Cynder nodded simultaneously. All dragons raised their wings to take flight and started over the cliff when Spyro suddenly passed out and started plummeting into the spikes below.

* * *

After the fire dragon gave the report Drake looked at this grey dragon in surprise. He managed to take out 15 of his best dragons! Drake had a good feeling about this dragon, if he could convert him to his cause, he would be the final tool in taking out Spyro.

Drake motioned to bring the grey dragon forward. The ice dragons had brought him forward and dropped him, slowly backing away.

"You may leave now, I want to speak to our guest alone." All 4 dragons were surprised by this, but didn't show any sign. They quickly left without hesitation. They stood outside the main door, knowing Drake would call them back in shortly. Once the dragons were out of sight and hearing range did the Drake address the grey dragon.

"Young dragon, what is your name?" Drake got no response from him. He waited a second seeing if this dragon would say anything. "I said, what is your name?" Drake asked again, this time raising his voice, nearly shouting at the dragon. The grey dragon wasn't fearful of this dragon, but nonetheless, he looked straight into Drake's eyes.

"Fang, my name is Fang." Drake was mad and curious about this dragon. He had clearly been toying with Drake, but Fang showed no fear towards him, something that shall soon be corrected.

"Guards!" The four dragon guards quickly came back into the room and stood at attention. They waited for Drake to give his order, even if it was to kill the grey dragon. Fortunately, Drake had other ideas with Fang.

"Take our new friend Fang to his new home." The guard dragons quickly walked up to Fang. His tail twitched slightly and wings unfurled a little bit, the spiked mace on his tail falling against the ground as he heard the guards approaching. The guards went to grab Fang, but he uttered a low growl. They were thrown off by Fang's attitude to his captors.

"I can walk there myself. I don't need to be carried around like a hatchling." The guards looked at him but Drake gave consent to let him walk on his own_. _The dragon guards surrounded Fang on all sides and escorted him out of Drakes presence. The escorts took Fang through several long hallways and down several flights of stairs. They came to a stop in front of a cell. Fang knew that this was where he was supposed to go.

"Well, here is your new place." One of the guards said as tried to push Fang into the cell. Fang didn't budge and he simply looked over his shoulder. Then he slowly walked into the cell. He heard the cell door creak behind him as he knew that the cell door was shutting. It was all part of Fangs plan though. All he had to do was wait. He would get answers eventually.

* * *

"Spyro!" screamed Cynder when she saw Spyro falling to his doom. She didn't have much time to react so she quickly snapped her wings to her side and started diving to Spyro, and she could see him slowly getting closer. She used her wind element to catch up to Spyro and she latched onto him. She could see the ground rapidly approaching and she knew she couldn't open her wings without breaking them at this speed.

Cynder quickly shifted her weight to put herself between Spyro and the ground. She used all of her strength to push herself away from him, slowing him very slightly and giving her some time between Spyro and the ground. Cynder was a couple meters off the ground when she went into the shadows then quickly emerged launching a shadow strike causing Spyro's limp body to get caught up in the strike, and she saw Spade had grabbed Spyro after the move, and had set him gently on the ground. She ran over to Spyro to see if he was injured. Luckily he had no significant injuries, just a few singed scales.

Ace watched in astonishment as Cynder rescued Spyro and Spade had grabbed him. He couldn't do anything; he froze up as the scene unfolded. Once Ace felt his body respond to his actions, he flew down to where Cynder was, looking at Spyro's ever-so-slightly burned body. He was also glad that Spyro was safe and not in several hundred pieces.

_Cynder looked very upset about Spyro, maybe there's something I don't know about them. _He was correct, because when Spyro and Cynder spoke of their adventures, they left out the part when Spyro was taken control by his grief and when Malefor regained Cynder, however for very a short time. They were the key for bringing each other back, if one was gone, the other may turn to darkness and never come back. Spade was watching the surroundings, ready to fight anything that might cause harm to the group. Spade happened to look up and he saw a figure above trees in the distance. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look. Then he figured out what the shape was, it was a dragon, and it wasn't too far away!

"Look, there's a dragon over there!" Spade called out, pointing with his right paw. Cynder and Ace looked in the direction Spade was point to, and they say the dragon also. Ace didn't know what it meant, but Cynder did. The Guardians had sent out a search party for them! Cynder quickly looked to Spade and saw he was busy watching the area and the dragon, then she saw Ace just looking at the dragon as if possessed.

"Ace, try to catch up to that dragon and tell him we need help immediately!" Cynder shouted to Ace, clearly taken by surprise at her yelling at him. She wasn't mad at him, but he could tell that she wanted Spyro in safety as soon as possible. So Ace didn't keep her waiting as he soon took to flight in pursuit of the dragon. Cynder looked back at Spyro, and started to watch him.

* * *

Volteer's search party scoured the volcano looking for any sign of the young dragons. They returned to a camp they had established around the base of the volcano, on the side facing Warfang. Without any whiff of the purple dragon or his companions, the party was getting discouraged. Volteer was looking at a map that was brought along by someone within the search party. There were several parts crossed off and Volteer was obviously deep in thought because he didn't notice the dragon in front of him. The dragon stood patiently waiting for Volteer to notice him. After several minutes he decided to speak.

"Sir." The dragon spoke soundly grabbing Volteer's attention.

"Yes?" Volteer asked looking at the dragon. It was Blitz, Volteer's second in command for the search party. He was a fire dragon, a little shorter than himself. His scales were a dark crimson and his dual horns where short and a dull orange.

"Volteer, we searched this side of the volcano, and we haven't found any sign of Spyro, Cynder, or Ignitus. It may be possible that they passed us somehow and are returning to Warfang and may even be there right now, or they didn't survive when they…" Blitz didn't finish the sentence but Volteer got knew where he was going with this.

"Blitz, you do not know any of these dragons like I do. They _did_ survive Malefor and they re-assembled the world. I saw everything come back into place with my own eyes. They did survive." Volteer said firmly. "They have to." He whispered to himself, and started walking around the map and beckoned for Blitz to follow.

"So tell me, what did, or more specifically, what didn't you find?" Volteer asked Blitz. He started giving the report on what he searched for and didn't find. Blitz was about half way through his report when a young black dragon suddenly and not too gracefully landed in the middle of the camp. The dragon looked around the camp swiftly, noticing and quickly running to Volteer, maybe because his singled him out as the leader, or he was the first dragon he saw. He quickly stopped in front of Volteer, with fear in his eyes. Both Volteer and Blitz knew something was wrong.

"S… Sirs, its Sp... Spyro and-" The dragon started but Volteer quickly interrupted him.

"Wait, did you say Spyro?"a shocked Volteer asked the dragon and the dragon quickly got his breath and nodded. Volteer and Blitz could tell that this dragon couldn't be lying. Volteer and Blitz looked at each other, and Blitz knew that Volteer was right. They had survived everything, and now they can go home and enjoy their lives.

"Can you tell us your name first?" Blitz asked the mysterious dragon.

"My name is Ace, and you need to hurry! Spyro is unconscious and Cynder, she's-" Volteer cut him off again.

"What are we waiting for? Take me and Blitz to him!" Volteer insisted, and Ace simply nodded and took off into flight. Blitz and Volteer quickly took off after Ace. They followed him for a few minutes, then Ace found Spades bronze body sticking out of the green grass. He was still keeping guard and he hadn't seen Ace with the two adult dragons yet. Ace landed several feet away from Cynder who was lying next to Spyro, she had obviously been crying for some unknown reason. Ace bounded to Cynder, with Blitz and Volteer following close behind.

"What's wrong Cynder?" Ace asked Cynder. She was crying hard, and he felt like he didn't want an answer. Cynder was hysterical and she couldn't make out any words for a minute, leaving the dragons in suspense

"Spyro… He stopped breathing!"

**Duh Duh DUHHHHHH! Cliffhanger! I was literally shaking so hard writing the last part. I personally love cliffhangers, leaves you thinking what can happen. While you get ready to send that hate mail, I'll be writing the next chapter trying to redeem myself!**


	7. Grim News

**Before I do my quick rant I'd like to give a quick shout out to htffan951. He was been reviewing every chapter and making some awesome suggestions I think are quite helpful. Now to my rant. A new chapter is up! I hope you enjoy it, and sorry for the delay, I was busy this weekend, and I had to do stuff. Before I end up typing a page with this note, enjoy :)**

**Grim News**

Terrador and Cyril were going about their regular duties of Guardians back in Warfang. Cyril was overseeing repairs of the walls and several renovations for the Dragon Temple, mainly the Training Room. He wanted to make sure that it could withstand Spyro's elements when he was able to master a newer technique. After checking around several support structures to make sure they would hold up Cyril decided to go check the walls.

Terrador on the other hand was at Warfang library looking through scrolls from when the ancestors trained Malefor. He found several scrolls depicting their training techniques, and they were very similar to how the Guardians trained Spyro, however briefly that training was. Terrador grabbed a scroll from the top of the shelf when a book came tumbling down, smacking him on the head and falling to the floor. After a lone groan Terrador looked at the book. He had never seen a book like this before. It was a dark blue color, and it seemed to be quite old. Terrador grabbed the book, and decided to look at its contents later, he had other duties he needed to perform.

An ice dragon ran into the library, catching Terrador's attention. He looked up from the scroll he was studying and watched the dragon. It was an ice dragon and he looked very familiar. The dragon must've been looking for Terrador, as the ice dragon ran over to him when he saw him. The dragon was panting, and his wings were dropping lower than usual. Then it clicked, this must be a scout from Volteer's search party. This was not ordinary scout, this one was Glacies, he was only sent if it was important.

"Master Terrador, I bring news you have to hear now. It regards the search party." The scout was panting harder than before, physically exhausted from his flight.

"Please sit down, now Glacies, tell me what you need to say. I will relay the news to Cyril." The scout just nodded his head and started.

* * *

Sparx was flying around minding his own business since he was having his day off from leading the moles in repairing the city. He had Spyro on his mind. This is the longest time that the brothers were separated from each other and Sparx wasn't enjoying any second of it. He missed when it was just him and his brother going around and having adventures together in the swamp. Things were simple back then when Spyro still thought he was a dragonfly.

Cyril ran into Sparx on his way to the gates and they decided to check on the progress together. Sparx was floating to the left of Cyril's muzzle as they walked around the gates taking notice of any damage not yet repaired. It was very quiet with the exception of one of them pointing out damage to something. Sparx decided to break the silence with an actual conversation.

"Hey Cyril, any news on the search party yet?" Cyril was obviously caught off by the question and he pondered if a scout had returned yet with a report on the search. Volteer was always the one to send a scout everyday with information. He always wanted everyone to know what was going on.

"No Sparx we haven't had a scout come back yet. As soon as we do, I will send a mole to find you." Cyril took off to the top of the wall, leaving Sparx to inspect the lower half of the wall and Cyril to check damage from a better view. Cyril was looking in every direction to get a better extent of the damage and Cyril saw Terrador running through the city.

_Why is Terrador running like he saw a ghost? Could it be news of about the search party? _With that thought in mind Cyril flew over to Terrador. He had a horrible look on his face, Cyril didn't like it.

"Terrador, what's going on? You look like you saw someone get murdered!" Cyril exclaimed, and Terrador was quick to respond to his question.

"A scout for Volteer's search party just returned, and I have some grim news I need to share with you." Cyril assumed the worst. Sparx had seen the two Guardians talking and he wanted to hear what they had to say.

"Was the search party attacked? If so we need to send reinforcements ri-" Terrador rose a paw to silence Cyril. He didn't want to say these next few words.

"They found Spyro and Cynder. Ignitus..." Terrador paused for a moment. "Ignitus didn't make it." Cyril stood in shock at what he just heard. Sparx was surprised too, but Cyril couldn't believe that the fire guardian was dead!

"What do you mean Ignitus is dead? He is a guardian! We trained our entire lives to combat anything. He just couldn't have died!" Cyril went off on Terrador, and he couldn't do anything except let Cyril voice his anger. Once Terrador was sure Cyril was either out of breath or words he continued.

"That isn't all, Spyro is in critical condition."

* * *

"What do you mean he stopped breathing?" Ace asked Cynder and this shocked Blitz and Volteer, for they may have been too late to save Spyro.

"I saw his chest stop rising a minute or two before you came back. I didn't think that you were going to get anyone in time." Cynder was still crying and Volteer realized there was still time to save Spyro.

"Let me see young Spyro" Volteer said calmly and Cynder got up and away from Spyro backing up to Volteer rear left leg so he could look at Spyro's body. He had indeed stopped breathing and Volteer assumed his heart had stopped also. Volteer gently laid his right paw on Spyro's chest and he started to channel his electric energy. He had a small electrical current in his paw and shot it through Spyro's body causing his muscles to spasm slightly.

"What are you doing Volteer?" Cynder yelled at him, but his glare back at her instantly silenced her. He turned his gaze back to Spyro and saw that he had started breathing again. His quick thinking worked and he saved Spyro. A wave of relief overcame Volteer's body. Cynder had seen Spyro breathing again too, and she ran up to him, but Volteer put a leg between her and Spyro.

"What do you think you're doing? Spyro is fine now!" Cynder yelled at him. Spade had come back now and looked at Ace. He filled him in on what happened. Spade listened to Ace as he watched Cynder argue with Volteer.

"He is still weak, if you put your body weight on him, he may stop breathing again." Volteer said while Cynder was glaring daggers at him. She got the message and looked down at the ground, blinking rapidly to avoid crying. Volteer knew that she liked Spyro, there was no hiding it.

"We need to get Spyro back to the camp, he is stable but I fear he could take a turn for the worse. Cynder, can you help put Spyro on my back?" Volteer had laid on his stomach and laid his left wing by Spyro's body. Cynder did as he asked, being gentle to not push his stressed body too much. Once Spyro was on Volteer's back he stood up and adjusted himself so that Spyro wouldn't fall off.

"Wait, where is Ignitus?" Volteer just noticed that he couldn't see the Fire Guardian anywhere. Cynder lowered her head but both adult dragons figured out what Cynder was getting at. Ignitus wasn't coming back.

"We will have a funeral for him later, but first we need to get Spyro to safety. Blitz, go back to the search party and tell them to send a scout. He is too unstable to move very far. We will treat him at the camp until he is well enough to move again." Blitz nodded and took off to deliver Volteer's message. Volteer took his time getting into the air so he wouldn't drop his precious cargo. Cynder, Ace, and Spade took to the air and followed Volteer as they flew in the direction of the camp.

* * *

Blitz flew as fast as his wings would carry him. He made it to the camp in almost no time at all. The dragons that saw Blitz leave with Volteer were nervous when he came back alone. When Blitz landed they crowded him asking where Volteer went.

"I'll explain in a minute, get everyone together." They gathered the other dragons because Blitz's anouncment. They all gathered in the center of the camp and all were silent when Blitz stood in front of them. He cleared his throat to speak.

"Everyone, I have some news. We have found Spyro and Cynder." All dragons froze and were waiting for the rest of what Blitz had to say. "Spyro was found unconscious and not breathing. Volteer managed to revive him and they are heading back here as we speak. Volteer will be back with Spyro in a few minutes, I want an area clear to set him down and let him rest." All dragons stood in silence as it sunk in.

"What about Ignitus?" An earth dragon asked. Blitz just stood there for a moment.

"He is no longer with us. I do not know the details of his death yet and I would like to know as soon as possible. But right now, Volteer is expecting a place for Spyro, and I will _not _letthat dragon down!" Blitz stomped his right front paw down at the end of his speech. All dragons nodded in agreement and they quickly selected a tent for Spyro to reside in and a guard duty to protect Spyro, incase anything decided to attack the camp. Blitz was putting in cushions that a few dragons decided to give up to help comfort Spyro when he arrived. Blitz finished arranging the cushions and left the tent when he saw Volteer with the other dragons.

Blitz stood at attention when Volteer arrived with Spyro on his back. He set down as gently as possible and looked at Blitz. He just motioned Volteer to walk to the tent that he had set up for Spyro. On the walk all the dragons just stood in silence as they made their way to Spyro's new tent. Everything was silent, not even the animals made a sound, as if everyone knew not to say a thing.

Blitz stood outside the tent, turned around and flicked his head in the direction of the tent. Volteer nodded his head and went inside the tent. Cynder turned her head to see what the other dragons were doing. Some had tears in their eyes. They couldn't believe that their savior was in this horrible of shape. Cynder walked inside the tent leaving the dragons outside.

Blitz didn't go in the tent immediately, he had something else to do. Looking around for a suitable dragon to send word to the guardians back in Warfang, Blitz came across Glacies. He was the fastest ice dragon and he knew the way back easily, plus he can hold his own if he was attacked. Blitz walked up to Glacies, although he didn't notice the fire dragon at first.

"Glacies, I have an important mission for you." Glacies' eyes lit up as he spoke. "I need you to go back to Warfang with this message: We have located Spyro and Cynder. Ignitus is dead and Spyro is in critical condition. Cynder is ok and watching over him. We will return as soon as we are able to. Do you remember this Glacies?"

"Yea, I think I got it. Shall I leave immediately?" Glacies' wings started to unfurl when he asked his question. With a quick nod from Blitz he took off and began his flight to Warfang. With that out of the way Blitz decided to go check on the young purple dragon. The dragons were still silent as Blitz made his way to the tent Spyro was in. A couple dragons were crowding the tent, but they moved when they saw Blitz walk up. Blitz gave a quick thank-you nod and walked into the tent.

Spyro was sprawled out on a large green cushion, most likely donated by an earth dragon. Cynder was sitting on a yellow cushion, with Volteer on a red-orange cushion. Volteer looked at Blitz with an expression of sorrow on his face, while Cynder was just looking at Spyro. Volteer decided to give Cynder some time alone and he nudged shoulders with Blitz as he was walking out of the tent, giving him a silent cue he should leave too. Blitz got the message and ushered the only dragon outside to continue with her duties.

Cynder had noticed that the other dragons left and she was grateful for that. She could gather her thoughts in peace. _What caused Spyro to pass out like that? He's been under more stressful stuff and he was perfectly fine, and now simple taking off for flight and he passes out? Something isn't right._ Cynder thought it over for a bit, then she thought about the fight with Ace and Spade. They hadn't done any damage except for the few cuts and bruises, but they healed those shortly after the conflict. Cynder looked out and noticed that it was dark out. She had been with Spyro all day. She still hadn't thought of how this may have happened, then it she had an idea.

_It may be a long shot, but maybe Spyro felt something off before he passed out and almost died. I only hope he wakes up so I can ask him. _Tears started forming in Cynder's eyes again. She almost lost him twice in a few days. She wanted to confess her love to him, but with everything going on right now it seems unlikely. _Maybe when we get back to Warfang I can say something. It'll be easier there, Warfang is a big city._ Cynder started to sob again, wanting Spyro to wake up soon. She cried herself to sleep that night next to Spyro.

* * *

Ace and Spade sat outside Spyro's tent, Ace wanted to stay out and give Cynder some privacy because she was asleep but Spade wanted to go in.

"You're going to need a better reason for not wanting to go in there because you don't want to. You have thirty seconds to come up with a good reason, otherwise I'm going in there." Spade whispered to Ace. The next thirty seconds were spent in silence as Ace tried coming up with a good excuse not to go in there. He had come by earlier and heard Cynder crying and he wasn't sure if he would want to go in there and see her upset. She was very emotional when she was upset, and he didn't want her going off on him. Spade sat there and counted the seconds in his head.

"That's thirty seconds. You got anything?" Ace looked at Spade for a second, then got an answer.

"Since when could you count?" Ace asked sarcastically, earning a glare from Spade. "Yea I got an answer. Let Cynder sleep with Spyro alone, she deserves it." Spade wasn't expecting that response from Ace.

"Why should we let her sleep in there with him? I believe she needs someone to talk to."

"She watched her friend die, and come back. I don't think comforting words will do anything, she just needs time." Spade couldn't argue with that logic.

"Um, let's say that was a good enough excuse, what do you suppose we do? I don't want to walk around until dawn, exciting as it sounds." Spade whispered with a sarcastic enthusiasm near the end. He had lost the argument but still wanted something to do. Ace was quick to respond.

"I suppose we could ask Volteer and Blitz about what we are going to do now. I'd like to know what our next move is, whether it be before or after Spyro gets better."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. Lead on then." With that, the brothers were off in search of Volteer and Blitz. They walked around the camp with their only light being torches. Most dragons were asleep except for a couple to guard the camp. Ace walked up to a passing guard and asked for where Volteer and Blitz might be.

"You must be the dragons who were with Volteer when he arrived. He's in his tent over there." The dragon pointed to a slightly larger tent that had a light source inside. "He actually sent me to find you, he had some questions for you." The brothers just looked at each other in surprise. Volteer wanted to see them?

"Thank you." Was all Ace had to say as he started his way to the tent. Spade followed closely behind keeping an eye on the surroundings. They made their way into the tent and Blitz took notice of them first. It appeared that Blitz and Volteer were looking at some sort of map.

"Ah good, I just sent out one of the guard to find you. I assume you met him?" Blitz inquired. Ace gave a simple nod. Volteer had noticed the brothers now too and proceeded to ask them his question.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to know about your past. Spade seems to be about the same age as Spyro and Cynder. Ace, you look a few years older, so you may be able to explain better." Ace got where this was going, and so he didn't hesitate to clear things up.

"I suppose you should know what happened to my brother on the night of the dragon temple raid."

**Well, that's done and done. Next chapter we get to hear a back story for Ace and Spade. Please review so I can improve any way possible. If there is any grammatical errors just send me a pm on it. Ill fix it as soon as possible. Now to work on another chapter! *Grabs notebook and starts writing down ideas***

**Quick note: I know my chapters are short, I'm working on it. They are getting a little bit longer. **

**Another note: Did I redeem myself for that cliffhanger? Probably not.**


	8. Flashbacks and Fighting

**Before you read this chapter, I want you guys to know something. I have the profile of major OCs in this story on my profile page. If you want to use one of them, send me a pm and we can work from there. I also made a poll there, go there and vote please. Also don't forget to drop a review so I can improve it if possible.**

**Flashbacks and Fighting**

"It started when I was only a couple years old. My family lived near the dragon temple and we were having a regular day. My brother wasn't hatched yet and it was roughly my bed time." Ace started with his story.

_Begin Flashback_

"Really momma? The egg is going to hatch soon?" asked a young black dragon.

"Yes Ace, you're going to be a big brother." Ace was excited as could be and continued to stare at the egg and the hatchling soon to be released. The egg was of bronze coloring and was guarded by a bright orange dragoness who didn't have any horns on her head. Her harpoon shaped tail blade just laid idly on the floor and her crimson wings were stretched around her.

"C'mon Ace, it's time for bed. You know how angry your mom gets at me and you when you're not in bed on time." Ace just looked up at his dad. He was an electric dragon with bright yellow scales with two large, dominant horns. His curved tail blade tapped the ground a couple times waiting for his son to walk into his room.

Ace's dad watched his son walk down the hallway and go into the first room on his left. Once he was sure that Ace was in bed did he turn his attention to his mate.

"How close is the egg to hatching Fyresky?"

"Amprage, you ask that question every night, and I'll give you the same answer, close. You just need to wait." There was a commotion outside the dragons' house. Amprage got up to see what all the ruckus was all about. Then both dragons heard the words they dreaded to hear.

"The apes are attacking the Dragon Temple! Defend the eggs!" Both dragons in the room snapped to attention. Ace heard it too as he came running out of his room.

"Daddy, what going on?" He was nervous with all the noise everywhere.

"It's just some apes thinking they're brave, but dad will show them whose boss." The electric dragon turned his attention to Fyresky. "Will you watch over Ace? Remember the back way out if anything happens." With a quick nod from his mate, Amprage turned and left the house to fight the apes. Fyresky kept watch over Ace and the egg while the apes were destroying everything. She had Ace sitting next to her while her egg was underneath her chest. They were hidden in the back of the hallway, and Ace was easy to keep hidden with his black coloring. She waited for what seemed like hours for a stray ape to walk in and yell that there were dragons here.

The apes continued their push towards the temple while Fyresky waited for her mate to return. Ace was looking very worried and started pacing back and forth. The sounds of the apes howling and growling close to their house was upsetting Ace, the only reason he wasn't crying was because of the fear that they could be found out. Fyresky kept the lights on hoping the apes would be fooled into thinking that the inhabitants had left already.

Then Fyresky's worst fears were realized. She saw a group of apes walk into the house with the notion of looking for something. They were carrying a wounded dragon into the house also. The dragon's scales couldn't be seen with blood covering them and Ace hadn't noticed the dragon yet. The apes dropped the dragon and he made a grunting sound as he caught himself. Fyresky had recognized the dragon immediately from his tone. It was Amprage!

Fyresky did her best to hide her gasp, but Ace heard it and looked in the direction that his mother was gazing towards. Ace didn't see the features of the dragon, and thus couldn't make out who it was. He nudged his mom slightly and she broke her gaze looking towards young Ace. Fyresky could tell that her son hadn't recognized it was Amprage yet, and she was glad for that. Then one of the apes started to speak.

"We know you're in here with your runt and egg Fyresky. Come out so we can see you. I'll promise to make this quick." With a quick motion the ape grabbed his sword and stabbed the wounded dragon in his spinal cord. His body fell with a loud thud.

_End flashback_

Volteer and Blitz looked at each other with shock. They didn't know that the brothers' father had died in the night of the raid on the dragon temple. He didn't even recognize the name Amprage, and judging by the look on Blitz's face he didn't either. Ace just sat there and didn't say anything else. The red lines stretching across Ace's body were starting to glow slightly and as he exhaled a breath a small bit of a fear shout exited his muzzle. Volteer noticed Ace expel some fear and cocked his head to the side.

"Ace, what did you just release with that breath?" Volteer asked, now entirely curious about this black and red dragon.

"Honestly, I don't know, but when I catch prey to eat sometimes I release that and they seem to cower as if afraid." Volteer identified what he was talking about. He was referring to the fear element. Only Cynder was known to use such a powerful element. How did he get it then?

"Ace, what you expelled from your muzzle was a rare element called Fear. The only other dragon I know that can use it is Cynder." Ace was surprised at this, and he wanted to know more. Blitz was curious too but a yawn from Spade earned stares from everyone towards him.

"What? It's late at night and I haven't gotten my beauty sleep. You all can talk till you drop, but I'm going to bed." Spade got up and was about to leave, but he slowly turned around with a ting of embarrassment across his face.

"Um… Where are we sleeping tonight?" Spade inquired, embarrassed for making a scene and not having anywhere to run off to.

"I already have a tent sorted out for you and Ace, just ask one of the guards and they'll tell you where to go."

"Yea… umm… Thanks." Before it could get any more awkward Spade left the tent to get his 'beauty sleep'. Ace turned his gaze to Volteer again, but Blitz cut them both off before either of them could speak.

"I think young Spade is right, it is very late and I think it would be wise for everyone to retire to their tents to catch some sleep. We will need our strength tomorrow incase Spyro is well enough to move again." Without any arguments, the dragons got up to go to their respective tents. Blitz was first to leave, and Volteer was next to walk out the door. He waited until Ace left the tent to speak to him again.

"I know that isn't the end of your story, and I think we need to talk about this ability you have. But it can wait until tomorrow. Good night Ace." With that both dragons returned to their tents. Ace asked one of the guards where his tent was and the dragon pointed to a tent three tents away from the one Spyro was in. When Ace got to the tent he saw Spade lying on his back looking face up at the ceiling of the tent. Ace walked lightly to a spot in the tent and laid down to sleep.

"When were you able to use Fear?" Ace jumped a little, not expecting his brother to be awake.

"I… I don't really know. It just sorta came to me one day. That's also when these red lines started coming in." Ace said pointing to one of the red lines on his forelegs.

"I never had any experience with this… Fear, so I never used it. You were already scared of me." Spade jumped up after Ace's statement and pounced on him pinning him down.

"I'm not scared of you! You look like you have a bit of fear on you right now!" A smile cracked across Spade's face, Ace's smile was larger as he disappeared into the shadows.

"You forget Spade, I'm a shadow dragon." Ace confidently spoke as he re-emerged behind him. Ace then pounced on Spade throwing him to the ground.

"I win."

"Not yet." Spade used his earth element to move chunks of rock on him and Ace. He had seen this move before and knew how to counter it. Ace jumped off but before Spade could notice he made a clone of himself out of shadows and used it to keep Spade pinned while he continued to gather stone for his attack.

"Spade, before you launch your little 'trick', you may want to look behind you." Spade was hesitant at first, but he turned his head to see what Ace was talking about. Spade wasn't surprised at what he saw. His brother had created a shadow clone of himself. He used that move pretty often when they fought. Spade closed his eyes and concentrated as two pits formed. One underneath Ace and the other below Spade and the clone, although he didn't break the top yet.

"Now I win." Ace whispered in his brother's ear and turned to leave releasing the shadow clone and thus freeing Spade. With a large grin on his face Spade released the top of the pit Ace was walking over. Ace didn't notice the top crack as he was walking over it. Ace yelped as he fell into the pit. Spade got up and looked inside the trap. Ace recovered and looked at his brother.

"I win" Spade said smugly.

"I see your getting better. Using different techniques that I've never seen before, your definitely improving. Although next time I won't be so easy on you." Spade had a grin as big as Warfang on his face as he restored the earth to its regular shape. Both dragons dropped down on opposite sides of the tent.

"Good night bro."

"You too." The rest of the camp was quiet that night.

* * *

_Earlier that Day_

Cyril's eyes shot open. The combined news of Ignitus' death and Spyro injured sent him over the edge. He didn't care what anyone would say or think.

"Spyro is injured and Ignitus is dead? What about Cynder! Why she the only one who isn't injured? What if she is to blame for what happened?!" Terrador stood in shock as Cyril accused Cynder of the unthinkable!

"Cyril!" Terrador snapped at him, with a crowd growing around the two Guardians.

"You know her as well as I do! I doubt she could have attacked Spyro nonetheless _kill_ Ignitus!" Terrador roared at Cyril. The crowd kept growing around the main gate to the city. Even the moles on top of the wall were watching the event unfold. Terrador was furious at Cyril, he just accused Cynder, one of the saviors of the world, of murder!

"Cyril, we need to talk some place more…" Terrador looked around noticing dragons and moles were staring in their direction. "Private." Sparx had backed away letting the dragons argue, but he soon starting shooing the crowd away.

"All right everyone, get a move on, the more you lounge around here the worse shape the city will be in when Spyro gets back!" Sparx shouted at the crowd, getting Cyril's attention. He silently thanked the dragonfly for taking initiative.

"You heard the dragonfly, get back to whatever you were doing and forget that you saw this." Cyril motioned all viewers away and turned to Terrador.

"Sorry about that. I just kinda snapped." Cyril lowered his head in shame, but Terrador didn't seem to care.

"Most likely the dragons that heard what was said will probably start spreading rumors that Ignitus is dead and Cynder is to blame for it. We must be prepared to protect her when she comes back here if that is the case. Until Spyro comes back, I would assume everyone will search for her and give their own version of justice. But for now, we need to talk to the scout. I told him to wait in the dragon temple for us." Cyril and Terrador unfurled their wings and were going to leave but Sparx flew in front of them.

"You guys really need to remember I'm here too. I'm coming with you also." Sparx said, obviously not happy with the Guardians. Cyril and Terrador just looked at each other and Cyril just gave out a shrug.

"I guess there is no stopping you is there? You can come with us also if you wish." Sparx gave out a brief "hmmf" and followed the Guardians to the temple. Glacies was pacing outside the door waiting for at least one of the Guardians to return. Both dragons and dragonfly landed in the courtyard a few meters from the door. Glacies just watched as the Guardians made their way to him and he started.

"So do you want to speak out here or go inside?" Terrador was swift to answer.

"We will go to the meeting room. It's one of the new rooms I had added to the temple when it was constructed." With a simple nod from Glacies all dragons and dragonfly went to the meeting room.

* * *

Fang was sitting in a corner of the cell gathering his thoughts. He hadn't gotten any leads on what he was looking for but he knew his patience would pay off eventually. Still, risking getting killed was enough to get what he was after.

"So, this is our new friend. Not what I had expected." A lone voice emanated from the front of the cell. Fang didn't care for the voice so he continued to think.

"Oh, so you're a quiet one? That'll change soon enough." The voice went on again. Fang decided to look up to see where the voice originated. It was a dragoness of icy-blue coloring and her underbelly and wing membrane had a darker blue to them. She seemed about his age and he was still a young adolescent.

"Come on, Drake wants to see you. Don't make and sudden movements or I'll freeze you where you stand." That confirmed to Fang that she was an ice dragon. Fang slowly rose and furled his wings, not to alarm the dragoness. He slowly walked to the front of the cell and waited for it to be opened. The dragoness opened the cage and two guards took to Fangs flanks and they followed the dragoness up various flights of stairs until they came to a large dome.

"Thank you Silver, you may go now." A voice echoed around the dome, and the dragoness had a hint of shock on her face.

"But sir, I-" A large blue dragon entered the room and Fang recognized it to be Drake.

"It's ok, I want to have a chat with our guest again. You may wait outside the fighting dome if you want. I'll call for you when I need you." Silver wasn't happy about this decision, but respected his wishes nonetheless. She slowly walked away and turned to face Fang.

"If you so much as _touch _Drake, I will end your pathetic life. Got it?" Silver asked.

"I'll keep still so you won't miss. Happy?" Fang remarked sarcastically, earning a glare from Silver before she called the guards escorting Fang away. Fang turned his attention to Drake.

"So what do you want? I know you aren't this courteous to prisoners, I've seen the skeletons in other cells."

"I want to see you fight. I want to see what a grey dragon uses." Drake said, then he turned and walked to a corner of the arena. "All you have to do is fight as if your life depends on it." Several dragons of various elements appeared at once. "Because it does." Fang snapped to attention and looked around the arena.

**(Caution: Violence, you have been warned)**

There were 8 dragons, 2 from each element. One fire dragon on Fang's left flank attacked him first. The dragon dashed towards him with fire filling in his throat, but Fang saw this coming. He quickly dodged the two fireballs shot out of the dragon's mouth. Fang unfurled his wings and used the spikes to latch on to the dragon. He proceeded to claw at the dragon's underbelly scales, causing him to bleed massively.

An electric dragon was charging up a lightning bolt to shoot at Fang, and he noticed it last second. He threw the fire dragon's body in front of the bolt shocking the already injured dragon. An ice dragon took advantage of the confusion to sneak up behind Fang and pounced on him. Fang quickly jumped and landed on his back causing his back spikes to pierce the dragon's chest and stomach. Fang rolled off in time to dodge another shot from the electric dragon.

The second fire dragon encased himself in fire and charged straight at Fang. He couldn't attack the fire dragon while he was engulfed in flames and the dragon knew it. When the dragon was in range Fang did a quick turn and pounded the dragons face with his spiked mace. The fire on the dragon immediately faded and the body fell. Both earth dragons, one in front and the other to Fang's right, shot several boulders in Fang's direction.

Fang barely dodged the boulders when they launched another wave. He hadn't fully recovered yet and was hit by some of the smaller stones. It didn't leave anything serious, just a few cuts that Fang would gladly deal back and more. The dragons launched another volley of boulders in Fang's direction, but he was ready this time. He swiftly evaded all boulders when one was shot towards him.

He didn't have any time to dodge, so he improvised. He did a roll forward and smashed the boulder with his tail mace. Neither earth dragon had time to react to Fang's sudden charge and one was smashed by his tail mace. Fang turned his attention to the other dragon, who was slowly backing up. Fang didn't hesitate as he jumped onto the dragon and snapped his neck.

The remaining dragons were determined more than ever to take down Fang. The ice dragon froze the ground around them and the electric dragons prepared to fire their bolts. Fang looked around for something then noticed how the boulders were laid across the arena. The first dragon shot off his electric bolt and it whizzed past Fang's head. The second electric dragon shot his into a body by Fang and it bounced off and hit Fang.

The pain was overwhelming, and Fang froze in position with the electricity flowing through his body. The remaining three dragons slowly made their way to him after the ice dragon melted the ice. Fang had fallen over at this time and still was dealing with the pain. Most of it had subsided when the dragons arrived, and Fang pretended that he was still being affected by the shock. The ice dragon inhaled, and was about to exhale ice when suddenly Fang lunged forward and his skull connected with the ice dragon's lower jaw forcing it closed as the breath froze his mouth shut.

Before the dragon could melt the ice in his mouth Fang body slammed him knocking both of them to the ground. Fang bounced off the ice dragon and turned to face the electric dragons. One charged up a blast to shoot at Fang. With some quick thinking Fang grabbed the wing of the ice dragon and forced it open in front of him just in time for the wing membrane to take the shot. Fang jumped over the wing and rolled in front of the dragon and lunged forward with his horns facing the dragon. Fang's horn connected with the electric dragon and it was speared deep inside the dragon's chest.

Fang didn't show any remorse and pulled out the lodged horn causing the late electric dragon to fall to the ground. Fang had a grin across his face as he turned to face the last dragon. He looked around seeing the dead dragons around him still bleeding from their fatal wounds. When the last dragon looked back at Fang, he wasn't there anymore. Then it went dark and the dragon fell into a heap on the floor.

**(No more violence)**

"At least his death was swift." Fang muttered to himself as he got off of the dragon he had just snapped his neck. Fang looked around at his work. All 8 dragons were now dead. He stretched his limbs out and continued to look around until he was shoved from behind. He caught himself after a second and turned to see Silver staring him down.

"My turn."

**Well, that's over and done with. I left out Spyro and Cynder for a reason if you noticed they weren't in here. This was mostly story development. For the poll I was talking about earlier, my favorite would have to be Fang or Ace. It may be just me, but does anyone get the feeling Fang is a little violent? And what is the thing he is looking for? Peace everyone. **

**Quick Note: Amprage and Fyresky were not names I came up with. Binary10011 came up with those. Credit for names goes to him.**

**Also: If you aren't big on violence I apologize in advance.**


	9. Internal Affairs

**Ok, I wasn't expecting this chapter to be as long as it was. I actually had a third part I was going to put in, but I can always wait until next chapter. Also, if the chapters keep getting this long, expect about a one week update then. So now, onto the show!**

**Internal Affairs**

It was early in the morning and everything was quiet around the camp. Any dragon not on guard duty was sleeping in today. Cynder was slow to wake up and she felt a heat against her body. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was next to Spyro. She immediately jumped up and away from him with a blush on her face.

_I remember falling asleep on a cushion that was close to Spyro's, did I crawl next to him in my sleep? _She blushed even harder with that thought. They basically slept together last night! Embarrassment aside, Cynder enjoyed it a little, but wished Spyro could have felt it also, where ever he was in that thick head of his. She watched him some more, making sure he was still breathing, and noticed his body wasn't as stressed. Whatever made him pass out had clearly passed, and it was only a matter of time until he woke up.

She decided to take a quick stroll around the camp to stretch her legs. Her stomach growled too, causing her to chuckle a little bit. _I guess food comes first, now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since we got here and my stomach isn't too happy about it._ She wandered around the camp aimlessly for several minutes until she found an electric guard.

"Um… Excuse me?" Cynder asked getting the yellow dragons attention.

"Yes Cynder? Can I help you?" the guard dragon asked.

"Do you know where I can get something to eat?"

"Yea, our mess hall is down by Volteer's tent, over that way." The dragon said pointing with his muzzle in the direction of the mess hall. With a quick "Thanks" Cynder made her way to the mess hall to get some food. It was a large tent, a few times larger than the one Spyro and Cynder were in, and it could hold them plus Ace and Spade comfortably if had to stay in the same tent.

The inside wasn't too impressive, but considering that it was meant to be easily packed and moved, it was ok. There was a fire dragon carrying a deer from another entry point in the tent across from her. She figured that entrance led to the forest that surrounded them. The dragon noticed that Cynder was there and beckoned her to come. She didn't hesitate to meet up with the dragon. When she got closer, she recognized him to be Blitz.

"You're up early Cynder. Most dragons aren't awake at this time, now is when I usually gather the food for everyone and me roasting it wakes them all up. Watch." Blitz shot a constant breath of fire at the deer, cooking it almost immediately. The deer had an amazing aroma, and it was making Cynder's mouth water.

"You seem quite hungry, go ahead you get first bite." Blitz said and moved out of the way so Cynder could have the deer. Cynder walked up to the deer and was about to eat it then a thought hit her.

"What about everyone else? This single deer can't feed everyone."

"Don't worry, I caught several other deer earlier before you came in. Everyone will get their share, and I think one of the saviors of our world should eat first." Cynder didn't argue further as she went to devouring the deer. She ate about half of it when other dragons started entering. They didn't pay any attention to Cynder as she continued with her meal. She was about halfway done with her deer when she remembered Spyro.

"Blitz, I'm going to check on Spyro. If anyone wants this deer they can have it." Before Blitz could answer she swiftly left the mess hall and made her way to Spyro's tent. He was still unconscious and Cynder wasn't very worried at the moment. She sat down a wing span away from him with her back to the entrance of the tent. She let out a sigh.

_Spyro was out for a week last time, and that was for bringing the world back together. I hope he will wake up soon._ Footsteps were heard outside the tent and Cynder looked over her shoulder to see Ace walking in. He looked at Spyro and quickly looked up at Cynder.

"Anything new with him?" Cynder shook her head and lowered it slightly.

"I've heard rumors that we are heading back to Warfang today, with Spyro being awake or not." Ace spoke aloud. Cynder shot a glance towards Spyro when Ace mentioned him. She started to look back when she swore she saw Spyro twitch slightly. She immediately brought her gaze upon Spyro again. Ace was looking at Spyro and Cynder, looking at the other every couple seconds with a bit of confusion on his face.

"Um… are you ok Cynder?" Cynder shushed him and started a low walk towards Spyro, and when she was close she nudged his shoulder slightly.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked, and Spyro started twitching in several different places. Ace had noticed this too and figured that he was close to waking.

"Hey, Spyro you there? It's me Ace, Cynder is here also. I wouldn't keep her waiting dude, she's getting a little irritable to hang around with." Cynder punched Ace in the shoulder and he winced slightly.

"What? It's true." Cynder rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Spyro.

"I'm right here Spyro, I always will be." Spyro let out a low moan and Cynder's head shot up when she heard it. She turned her head to face Ace, who was getting a little restless about Spyro.

"Quick, go find Volteer and Blitz, they'll want to be here when Spyro wakes up." Ace didn't see anything wrong with that, and he left the tent and took off to find the dragons. When he left the tent Cynder put her full attention towards Spyro.

"Spyro, please wake up. I need you here, you're the only person who truly understands me and what happened all those years ago." Cynder's eyes were watering up again. "You stuck with me through thick and thin and you stayed with me until the end. Please, wake up… Spyro… I love you." Cynder was full of tears and they started flowing as she laid down next to him and started crying. She was too busy sobbing to see or hear Spyro starting to move.

"Cynder… I love you too." Spyro whispered slowly as he struggled to open his eyes. Cynder's attention snapped to Spyro as his eyes opened fully. He struggled to raise his head but managed to do so with a grin across his face. Time seemed to freeze around them as they stared into each other's eyes. Spyro was surprised by what came next.

Cynder leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Spyro was shocked at first, but returned the gesture and the kiss continued for several minutes. Everything seemed to melt away and the only thing the two dragons cared about was their significant other.

"Are we interrupting something?" A voice asked causing the two dragons to break the kiss and look in the direction that the voice originated. They saw that Volteer was in the tent, along with Blitz, Spade, and Ace. Blitz had a grin across his face while the brothers were indifferent towards what they saw.

"Glad to see you awake Spyro, but next time you come to can you warn us when you're going to do that? I'm not a big lovey-dovey guy." Ace asked and both Cynder and Spyro blushed at that statement.

"Since you awake Spyro, would you mind telling us what happened before you passed out?" Volteer asked, causing all dragons in the tent to look at Spyro, most with curiosity in their eyes, but Cynder a bit of fear in them.

"Alright I suppose. It started when I gathered the deer for our breakfast." Spyro said, recounting everything that happened.

* * *

_Start Flashback _

With a sudden burst from his hind legs, Spyro pounced on the deer, catching it off guard and ramming it into the ground. Spyro quickly snapped its neck, ending its suffering. Spyro looked at the kill, and decided it should suffice for now. He put the deer on his back and flew off in the direction of the cave. He was enjoying the view and not having any particular care in the world.

"I bet you enjoyed it" a voice emanated from somewhere. Spyro looked around to see where the voice originated but his search was fruitless. He decided to set down near a pond to get a quick drink of water before returning to the cave. Once Spyro landed, he dropped the dear from his back and walked to the pond. He bent down to get some water when he heard the voice again.

"Don't deny it, you enjoyed killing the deer, but its only the beginning." Spyro was confused by what he heard and was getting a little scared by it. He turned his gaze to the water and jumped back in shock. He didn't see his usual purple scales and eyes, he saw a dragon with black scales and glowing patches of white where the eyes were. He cautiously walked to the shore of the pond and slowly gazed back down. This time he saw his regular purple features and let out a sigh. Spyro took a few gulps of water, but he was clearly disturbed by what he saw earlier.

"Don't worry Spyro, it'll be over soon." This time, the voice was in his mind. His head shot up from the water and he started shaking it, almost violently. "Easy there, I'm not that easy to get rid of Spyro, I've been with you for three years now and I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"Why don't you leave me alone? I never did anything to you!" Spyro shouted in his mind, but the voice merely laughed.

"While that is true, I can't be physically separated from you. Remember how you were stuck together with Cynder? It's like the same with you but we share the same body. I'm always here, remember that." Spyro was getting angry at the voice now.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Spyro shouted at the top of his lungs, causing any animals in his vicinity to dash from Spyro. The voice inside his head seemed to disappear, and Spyro could think clearly now. He remembered the deer and he had to get back to the cave.

_I'll tell Cynder about what happened in a little bit, she needs to know about that but first things first._ He re-balanced the deer on him and flew to the cave without further incident.

_Back to present time_

"I didn't hear anything else from the voice for a while." Spyro stated, unsure of what everyone else was thinking. The only person who seemed to truly understand what happened was Cynder. She scooted next to Spyro, who was sitting up at this point, and rubbed her head against his. He returned the gesture for a few seconds putting his left wing around Cynder. It was silent for a couple of minutes while all dragons pondered what Spyro was saying.

"You said you didn't hear anything else for a while, when was the next time you did?" Volteer asked breaking the silence.

"Probably right before or as he passed out would be my guess." Spade said.

"Spade's right, it was right before I passed out." Spyro said continuing the story.

_Continue Flashback_

"I'd love to sit and argue about how long it took to go somewhere, but we have a city to get to remember?" Ace asked. Spyro and Cynder both nodded their heads and prepared to take off in flight.

_I suppose during the flight back to Warfang I could tell her what happened earlier._ Spyro thought as he took off in flight.

"Remember me?" A voice said, and Spyro recognized it to be the voice from earlier. "I think we should have a little one on one talk." After the voice finished its sentence Spyro felt really light headed then all went black.

Spyro awoke in a dark void that seemed to stretch out for miles on end. Spyro instantly jumped to his feet and snapped his head in several directions trying to figure out where he was. It was of no luck, since the only thing around was just this void.

"Now that we're alone, I think we can continue uninterrupted." The voice from earlier said calmly. Spyro turned his gaze to his front to see a white mist starting to form in front of him. Slowly a dragon materialized in front of him. It looked strikingly familiar and it took Spyro a moment to recognize who it was. It was himself! Instead of the purple scales, they were black and shadows were flowing off of them as if they were water. The purple irises that were usually there were gone and replaced with two glowing white fields.

"Where am I, and what do you want?" Spyro asked angrily, but the darker Spyro just started walking in a circle around the purple dragon.

"I simply want to talk to you without any interruptions. I'm assuming you want to know how I managed to bring you here also?" Spyro gave a slow nod while staring the dragon down. The dragon didn't care about Spyro's stare and continued.

"Like I said earlier, we share the same body, so tricking our body mentally into believing it was passing out made it do that physically."

"It's _my_ body and _you're_ the creature invading it! _You_ tricked it so you could talk to me! I'm not even sure I want to hear what you have." After Spyro finished yelling at the dark dragon, he lowered himself to an attacking position. The dragon stopped when in front of Spyro and sat down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If one of us gets hurt, you'll be physically harmed. Watch." The dark dragon put a paw over his mouth and waited. Spyro started to choke and he couldn't breathe. He fell to the ground and was gasping for breath. The dark dragon pulled back the paw from his mouth and walked towards Spyro.

"Unlike you, I'm not fully attached to your body, so I can't feel any injuries you may sustain. But on the flipside, if you die I die also." Spyro stopped gasping for breath and laid at the dragons feet. The dragon watched Spyro slowly fade from view when suddenly his joints convulsed slightly. The dragon looked at Spyro with a bit of curiosity as he started to re-emerge into his view.

"Looks like your friends brought you back, but it seems you're mentally out for a while too. I guess I'll just wait for a little bit." The dragon sat and waited.

Spyro came to after several hours. He slowly raised his head and found himself in the same void with the same dragon sitting there.

"Is your message that important?" Spyro asked slowly getting up.

"Yes, yes it is." The darker dragon said. "You see, I know everything that's been going on lately, and I think it's time that you know what I'm thinking. Our body may be the same, but our minds aren't. I think it's time we link them." Spyro looked at the dragon with a bit of shock.

"Let's say we do that, how can I know you won't take over my mind? You already can control my body!"

"Whoa there, I can't control your body, I can only trick it do some things. And that isn't a lot. And I can't link your mind unless you want to. The decision is up to you." Spyro thought about it for a minute and thought it was a good idea.

_Spyro?_

The voice echoed throughout the void, and Spyro recognized it to be Cynder's.

_Hey, Spyro you there? It's me Ace, Cynder is here also._

That time it was Ace. Spyro turned towards the dark dragon who was starting to look a little worried. Spyro got into a fighting position. Spyro knew that this dragon was evil and he was stupid for thinking about going along with what he was saying.

_I'm right here Spyro, I always will be._

Spyro jumped on the dark dragon pinning him down on his wings. The dragon didn't look up at Spyro, but Spyro grabbed his jaw and forced him to look in Spyro's direction.

"You. Will. Stay. Away. From. Me. And. My. Body." Spyro snarled at the dragon. The dark dragon let out a grin and pushed Spyro off of him.

"Fine, but I'm going to watch and listen. Don't forget it." After the dragon finished he vaporized from view. Spyro stood and felt sensation around him as he knew he was returning to the real world.

_Spyro, please wake up. I need you here, you're the only person who truly understands me and what happened all those years ago._

Spyro heard Cynder's voice chocking up a little bit and he was starting to worry about her.

"Don't worry Cynder, I'm coming." Spyro said to himself.

_You stuck with me through thick and thin and you stayed with me until the end. Please, wake up… Spyro… I love you._

Spyro was dumbstruck at what he heard. Did he hear that right? Did she say she loved him?

"Only one way to find out I guess." Spyro said aloud as he felt every sensation come back to him.

_End Flashback_

"After that I woke up next to Cynder and well… You can guess the rest." Spyro said, with a blush running across his face. His throat was hoarse and he needed a drink, but he waited for someone to speak. All dragons were silent again. Blitz was the one to break the silence this time.

"I think Terrador and Cyril need to hear this. I would suggest returning to Warfang immediately." Volteer pondered it for a moment then turned his attention to Spyro.

"Can you walk Spyro?" Volteer inquired. Spyro slowly rose, but his limbs were a little wobbly.

"I don't remember my legs being like this when I was out for a week." Volteer gave a nervous smile.

"Well, when I found you and Cynder, you weren't breathing. So I used my electricity to 'shock' you back to life. I guess the shockwave affected you leg muscles." Spyro gave an odd look at Volteer but he quickly dismissed it.

"That explains that, so how far are we away from Warfang?" Volteer pondered for a moment but Blitz knew the answer.

"A few hours to get there, nothing too long." Spyro thought it over for a second, still trying to get full control of his legs back. He furled and unfurled his wings a few times to see if they would respond correctly as well.

"I'd like to return as soon as possible, let the other Guardians know we're ok." Spyro stated, and Cynder nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess since all dragons are in agreement, we will leave immediately." Volteer said and he turned his head to Blitz. "Blitz, get all dragons ready to move. Let them know that Spyro is up and we are headed back to Warfang."

"Yes Volteer." was all Blitz said before he left the tent. All dragons followed suit, and in a few minutes everyone was in the center of the camp. Spyro and Cynder were walking around getting familiar with the dragons while Ace was walking with Volteer and Spade was with Blitz getting everyone ready.

"Young Ace, I sense you have some questions for me. Go ahead and ask." Ace lowered his head for a moment, then looked at Volteer.

"So, how does fear work? I've only used it a few times and most I didn't mean to." Volteer let out a sigh and looked down at Ace.

"I'm afraid I do not know how Fear works, as none of the guardians are knowledgeable of Fear and its applications. You would be better off asking Cynder, since she is the only other dragon who knows how to use it." Both dragons were silent as they watched several dragons talk with Spyro and Cynder.

"Thanks Volteer, I'll see what I can learn." With that Ace ran off leaving Volteer alone. He watched as Ace met up with his friends.

"I remember when I was young. Life was easier back then and we didn't have this dreaded war to worry about." Volteer said aloud to no one in particular.

"Yes, and I remember that me and Ignitus were competing for Fire Guardian." Blitz said walking up to Volteer's left.

"Yes, you two were quite the rivals if I remember. Always fighting each other and causing mischief to the other candidates." Both dragons looked at each other with grins across both faces.

"I believe we are ready to return to Warfang. Blitz, let everyone know we are leaving I want to talk to Spyro for a minute." Blitz already started walking off halfway through Volteer's sentence and started getting everyone's attention. Volteer walked around the group of dragons to where Spyro, Cynder, Ace and now Spade were. The group looked up at Volteer when he was close.

"Spyro, we are heading back to Warfang, are you all ready?" All dragons gave nods of agreement and they walked to and merged with the group of dragons as they prepared to fly.

"Since everyone is here and accounted for." Blitz started. "We can leave and return to Warfang. We will tell everyone that we have returned with Spyro and his new girlfriend Cynder!" All eyes turned to Spyro and Cynder as they blushed furiously by Blitz's statement confirming what he said. Volteer got hint of their embarrassment and quickly helped them out.

"We should leave without further delay!" With a nod from Blitz all dragons jumped into the air and begun their journey back to Warfang.

* * *

"So you want some too?" Fang asked as he got into fighting position.

"You'll find that I'm harder to take out than those guards. Let's dance." Silver said as they circled around each other. Both dragons were waiting for the other to make the first move so they could counter it.

"Ladies first." Fang said, taunting Silver. She launched at Fang with her talons but he swiftly jumped to the right causing her to miss and leaving Fang with an opening. He latched onto her tail and jerked his head to the right sending Silver across the arena. She didn't have any time to recover from her unexpected flight as Fang quickly closed the gap between the two. Both dragons continued to fight and they completely forgot about Drake who was watching them both.

"Well, based on what I saw earlier with Fang's combat style it seems he doesn't use an element very much." Drake said to himself. "It seems Silver will have her hands full when Fang gets close, but if she can get him far enough away… Maybe." A smile grew across his face at that thought. He turned his attention back to the fighting dragons.

Fang was still close to Silver and both managed a few scratches on each other but nothing too severe. Silver dove to the left of avoid Fang's mace tail but he quickly recover and pounced on Silver, using his paws to hold down her wings. Silver quickly put her legs under Fang and launched him into the air.

_Now's my chance_. Silver thought as she charged up an ice shard in her mouth. Fang twisted his body to face Silver and saw the ice forming in her mouth. He knew he didn't have much time before the shard flew, so he dove straight at her. Silver fired her shard at Fang and he knew he couldn't dodge it. So instead, he grabbed it with his left paw and he threw into Silver's right wing pinning it down and earning a yelp of pain from her. Fang landed hard on Silver's left arm, shattering a couple bones in the process. Fang got off of Silver's shattered arm and looked at what had done.

It was bitter-sweet for him seeing Silver broken. Sure, he had beaten her but he also wanted to get to know her better. Not because of what he was looking for, although that was part of it, but because she seemed… Different. He couldn't put a talon on it though and he decided to look into it later. He turned his attention to Drake.

"So, you going to get someone to heal her or what?" Drake looked at Fang, then at Silver then his eyes widened in shock. Fang figured he must've been in some deep thought to not notice Silver's scream.

"Guards! Escort Fang back to his cell, I want to chat with him later." After he was ushered out of the arena did Drake turn to Silver who was still pinned by the ice shard, although it was slowly melting away. Drake quickly removed the shard and yelled for a dragon to get some red crystals.

"No Drake, I don't need them. I'm just fine." Silver said trying to get up, but screamed in pain as she put some weight on her broken arm.

"I think you need to stay still until those crystals are here." Drake said calmly. "Where are those crystals I wanted?" Drake yelled.

"Right here sir. I also have some news I should share with you also." A lone ice dragon was walking into the arena. He saw Silver laying there with her arm on top of her.

"Give the crystals to Silver and we will talk somewhere else." With a nod the ice dragon gave the crystals to Silver and followed Drake until Silver was out of hearing range.

"All right, tell me what you have learned Glacies."

**That's done and everything is starting to fall into place (at least in my head). Spyro and gang are returning to Warfang to meet up with Terrador, Cyril, and Sparx and Fang didn't kill Silver off? I wonder why… Like I said before, it might be safe with a weekly update at this rate.**


	10. Bookworms and more Flashbacks

**Sorry for being a day late guys! I've been busy and a lot of stuff has been happening! Before we start there are several things I'd like to say. Here is an update on the poll on my profile. Currently Ace and Fang are tied for the lead! Go there and vote so I can see who you all like the most! As I looked at reviews for last chapter, I was happy that you all like our favorite blabber-mouth Blitz. And I have to agree, no matter how cute a relationship is, you don't socialize about it!**

**Now before I run out of crackers to eat, I will let you enjoy a new chapter.**

**Bookworms and more Flashbacks**

"Lord Drake, here is what is happening with regards to Warfang and our favorite little purple dragon." Glacies said starting his report.

* * *

_The previous day_

Glacies was with Terrador and Cyril in the meeting room of the dragon temple. The room had the same look and feel of the temple, but there was a large circular table with a map of the Dragon Realms in the center of the room. Cyril and Terrador sat on the side closest to the door they came in from while Glacies sat on the opposite end, with a fireplace behind him. Sparx had left the Guardians behind to assist the moles with their duties and to watch for the search party in case they decided to return early.

"Well, like I said earlier Volteer and Blitz found Spyro and Cynder in a clearing by Malefor's volcano. Cynder was unharmed but Spyro wasn't breathing. From what I gathered before I left was that Volteer used his electricity to revive him and bring him back to camp. I presume they will want to bring Spyro back to Warfang sometime tomorrow." Glacies sat in silence as they took in what he said. This wasn't all on Glacies' mind and Terrador caught on to it.

"Is there something you are not sharing with us Glacies?" Terrador asked, and Glacies nodded his head slowly.

"Spyro was with two other dragons, one was of bronze coloring and the other had black scales with red going across him. Both looked to be about Spyro's age." The last sentence gave both Guardians a shock and they exchanged the glances.

"You're saying that there are more dragons Spyro's age?" Cyril finally spoke. Glacies gave a nod in agreement and a grin grew across Cyril's face. Knowing that Spyro and Cynder weren't the only ones who survived the temple raid was good news.

"What do you know about these two dragons Glacies?" Terrador asked, wanting to gain any information about the two dragons. Glacies gave a simple shrug.

"Other than the fact that their brothers I can't remember anything else. I'm sorry that I can't fill in any holes." Glacies let out a sigh and lowered his head slightly.

"Nonsense, you just told us that two more dragons survived the Dragon Temple raid." Cyril spoke immediately after Glacies spoke, causing him to raise his head. Terrador was the one to speak next.

"Cyril, I have some business to attend to. I trust you can finish with this report. I will return at my earliest convince." Cyril gave a look of curiosity but gave a quick nod in acknowledgement leaving him with Glacies. Once Terrador left the room did Cyril talk to Glacies again.

"You assume that the search party will return tomorrow with Spyro?"

"I believe so, I don't see any reason unless Spyro gets worse."

"Is there anything else you wanted to share real quick?" Glacies looked at several spots in the room in thought. After a moment he looked back in Cyril's face.

"No, nothing in particular. Will that be all Cyril?" After a quick nod from Cyril both dragons got up to leave for the rest of the night. Then a thought struck Cyril.

"One more thing Glacies, would you mind staying at the temple tonight? In case either me or Terrador have more questions later?" Glacies thought about it for a few seconds, mulling it over in his head.

"Would would I sleep Cyril, all rooms are taken." Cyril had a bit of sorrow grow across his face.

"Well, there is one room…" Shock came over Glacies' face.

"I can't take Ignitus' room! I don't even deserve to sleep in the temple!"

"I hate to say it, but Ignitus won't need it anymore and we won't be deciding a Fire Guardian for a while." Cyril countered, and Glacies knew that he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine I'll stay there, but I won't like it."

"Thank you Glacies, now if you excuse me, I will retire for the night. I will come for you if I have any more questions." With that both dragons left each other and went into their respective rooms for the rest of the night.

* * *

Terrador left the meeting hall and proceeded to the front of the Temple. He spread his wings to leave but was caught up by Sparx.

"Hey Terrador, how'd it go with… ummm…. Glacies was it?" Sparx asked and Terrador explained what he was told by the ice scout. Sparx kept a straight face when Terrador explained everything, which was pretty hard for the dragonfly to do, but he managed. After Terrador finished did Sparx bombard him with questions.

"So the party is coming back tomorrow with Spyro?" Terrador nodded his head slowly.

"They are bringing back these Ace and Spade characters too?" Terrador nodded again. Sparx pondered what to say next. Then a thought hit him.

"How much do you know about shadow dragons Terrador?" The question threw him off. He doubted that Sparx would care so much about shadow dragons.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, the last one me and Spyro met tried to kill us… Several times." Terrador figured out that he was talking about Cynder.

"Based on what I have heard, Ace hasn't tried to harm Spyro or Cynder at all. I think he will be ok with them. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to the library, unless you want to come with me?" Terrador knew Sparx wasn't one to sit around and read anything so he knew he would leave him alone.

"No, I think ill lead on the moles some more for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Maybe I'll be the first one to see Spyro return!" Sparx exclaimed as he started taking off heading east, probably to check on any damage.

_Maybe now I can get to the library uninterrupted and finally get to some research._ With that thought in mind Terrador flew off in the direction of Warfang library. It was only a few minutes flying time, and it was easier to see any damage that was left behind. As Terrador was flying over Warfang he noticed that a lot of the damage sustained during the attempted siege was repaired, only a few major damages remained. Everything else was minor cosmetic damage. Terrador saw the library and started his decent.

He landed in front of the library and started making his way to the History section of the building. That was where everything was stored about dragon history after the Ancestors started keeping records of everything. There were five sections to the History section: Fire, Ice, Electricity, Earth, and Other Records. Each element held its respective history, scrolls for attack and defense style and ways to use that element outside of battle, although Terrador was only interested in the Other Records section.

Walking up a flight of stairs to reach the second floor, which was entirely devoted to the History section, Terrador made his way to the Other Records. He browsed the section for several minutes passing over several books and scrolls. Finding nothing in the current shelf Terrador moved on to the next, continuing the process for a good half an hour. Showing minor signs of anger setting in Terrador was skimming through shelf after shelf slowly losing his patience. He almost didn't notice the mole standing behind him.

"Master Terrador? Are you having trouble sir?" Terrador looked behind him and saw the mole.

"A little, I'm looking for any books or scrolls on shadow dragons, do you know where I can find those?" The mole put his hand to his chin in thought.

"I do not know of any books like that. Although a new book came in today that may help you."

"What is the name of the book?" Terrador inquired.

"Um… I believe… The books name was… _Darker Elements_! That's what it was! I haven't put in on the shelf yet if you want to see it first."

"Yes, that'll be very helpful, thank you." The mole started his way to the front desk with Terrador in pursuit. Along the way he glimpsed another book that could help him: _Natural Elements_. Picking the book out of the shelf he continued to follow the mole to the front desk. Terrador put the book he found earlier on the desk and the mole took it and recorded several things down on a sheet of paper.

"Normally I would assign a return date, but since you're one of the Guardians, I'll make an exception. Just don't forget to return it." With a thankful nod Terrador took both books and left the building. He flew back to the Dragon Temple and went to the Guardian chamber. It broke off in five directions, four being for each of the Guardians and the last being for the purple dragon. Terrador took the first pathway on the right and went into his room.

It was a perfect fit for an earth dragon, there were several piles of rocks that could be stacked to pass the time. Terrador's bed was an earthly green color and the balcony broke into a view of Warfang, like all the rooms did. Terrador walked in and put the books on a desk by the bed. He walked out the balcony for a last time to view Warfang before he returned to his room.

_I surely hope they return soon, it will make things easier on all of us._ When Terrador looked back on his desk he saw that there was a third book with a piece of paper bookmarking a page. With curiosity in his thoughts he picked up that book first and turned to the page. He grabbed the bookmark and started reading it.

_Dear Terrador,_

_This book is going to help you with your research into shadow dragons. I will let you know right now that Cynder and Ace aren't the first shadow dragons in existence. They were always with us, but they were shunned for using shadow after what happened many years ago. Start reading with this page and you will see why._

_A friend._

Enticed even more with the book, Terrador started reading it. His eyes were moving swiftly as he continued reading well into the night. After reading through the whole book did the note make sense. There weren't only four Guardians back then, there were five with the fifth one being a shadow dragon! The most disturbing part was what the last few paragraphs said.

_The Shadow Guardian was the most powerful of the five Guardians and thus became corrupt with power. Knowing the other Guardians would vote no on any of his requests, he decided he would have all the power to himself. Thus began the end of all shadow dragons from this world. Using his inborn knowledge of Fear, he secretly used it to turn the citizens against the other Guardians, forcing them into exile or threatening to kill them._

_The Guardians figured out that the Shadow Guardian was using his abilities and decided to end it before it could get any worse. During the night the Guardians attacked the Shadow Guardian. He had heard them coming and attacked. Somehow the fear barrier broke that night and it released all the citizens from their mental prison and turned on the Shadow Guardian. He was killed immmedialty and from there on there was only four Guardians: Earth, Electricity, Ice, and Fire. Any shadow dragons in the world were hunted down and killed. All assumed bloodline with the Shadow Guardian is thought to be lost with the death of his mate, an earth dragoness._

_This is very interesting. I need to show this to Cyril and Volteer immediately, this could be of major significance. _A yawn escaped from Terrador as his exhaustion started setting in.

_Or I could wait until tomorrow. That works also._ With that, Terrador fell asleep on his bed for the night.

* * *

A group of dragons were flying over the Valley of Avalar going in the direction of Warfang. The dragon in front was Volteer with Spyro at his right. The rest of the dragons were following them with Blitz in the back making sure no one was left behind. Volteer looked behind his shoulder and saw that Spyro was pre-occupied with something on his mind.

"Is something troubling you Spyro?" Volteer asked loud enough for Spyro to hear him over the wind. Spyro's stare was broken and he looked at Volteer.

"It's nothing, just thinking how Sparx will react to the news. He's never liked Cynder very much and he may not take it well. I hope he won't do anything rash."

"I'm sure that Sparx will adjust to seeing Cynder around more, he may even grow to like her someday. Just be patient with him, and everything will work out."

"Thanks Volteer." Spyro was looking a bit happier than before, so Volteer decided to ask him an important question.

"Spyro, what happened to Ignitus when you faced Malefor?" Volteer didn't look back at first, but he could tell that the brief happiness given to Spyro was quickly ripped from him. When Volteer finally glanced behind him, he saw that he shouldn't have asked that question yet.

"I…" Spyro was holding back a few tears. "I'll tell you when we get with Terrador and Cyril. That way I won't have to repeat myself." Volteer nodded his head in agreement and continued flying.

In the middle of the group were Cynder and Ace. Spade had gone to chat up one of the dragons, leaving the two alone to talk.

"What was it like? Living under Malefor?" Ace asked taking notice that Cynder flinched when he said Malefor.

"I don't like talking about it unless Spyro is listening also. It's too painful without him there." Ace took note not to talk about Malefor around Cynder.

"Would you be willing to talk about Fear then?" Cynder looked at Ace with a curious gaze.

"What do you want to know about it?"

"I want to know what you know." Cynder looked back down front, thinking for a minute. She turned her gaze back to Ace.

"This is what I've figured out about it. Fear is an element that manipulates the senses, mainly sight and hearing. It forces the receiver to view their surroundings differently and hear things differently. I also think that since everyone is afraid of something different, each person will experience Fear differently too." It seemed to click inside Ace and he thought about what Cynder said.

"Cynder, since everyone would experience it differently, what would you think yours might be?"

"Why don't you tell me yours first?" Cynder countered. Ace let out a sigh and slowly nodded his head.

"I think my fear would be when I first used Fear, back when my parents died. Did Volteer or Blitz tell you the story?" Cynder shook her head no.

"Well, we were living close to the Dragon Temple the night it was raided. I only told them up to the part where my dad died. He was an electric dragon and I watched him get killed by an ape alongside my mother who was a fire dragon. But that wasn't all, here is what I didn't finish telling them."

* * *

Ace and Fyresky watched Amprage's body fall to the ground. She lowered Ace's body down with her wing and lowered herself as well.

"Listen Ace, take the egg and run as soon as I fight these apes. I'll catch up as soon as I can." Fyresky whispered to Ace. He didn't have any time to respond as she jumped out at the apes launching two fireballs at them. One bolt missed its target as the other hit an ape in the chest setting it on fire. The lead ape merely laughed at what happened.

"Come on Fyresky, you can do better than that. After all, you're the one that trained this squad." The fire dragoness fired another blast towards the group of apes.

"I left you and Malefor because you all are corrupted! I will not allow you to harm my child and egg!" Fyresky continued to attack the apes while Ace watched. He clutched the egg and wanted to run but something kept him there. He continued to watch his mother attack the apes and seemed to be winning. Then an ape came up from behind and lunged a sword in Fyresky's left flank.

"Mommy!" Ace shouted getting the attention of the apes as the dragoness fell to her right.

"Ace, run!" Fyresky shouted when she got a breath as the apes walked slowly towards Ace backing him into a corner. Ace had let go of the egg and it rolled into a corner opposite of Ace but the apes didn't notice, nor did they care at the moment.

"Well well well, look at this little dragon. I didn't know your runt was a shadow dragon Fyresky." The ape said as a grin grew across his face. He took up his sword and flung it in Ace's direction. He couldn't move and was paralyzed with fear, so he did the only thing he could do: cry. The ape's sword swung above Ace's head causing him to miss.

"Awwww, did I make the baby dragon cry? Here, I'll make everything better." The ape raised arm and sword and started with a downward slice. Ace started shaking violently as the sword went in his direction. He started glowing a slight red and time seemed to slow around them as Ace accidently shot off a dark red small blast. The ape quickly dropped the sword and backed up with a red aura enveloping around it. The rest of the apes stood in shock looking at Ace who was clearly confused by what was happening.

"St… Stay away from me!" Ace shouted causing another blast to be released, but bigger this time hitting another ape. Fyresky watched as Ace used his new ability. It was only a matter of time before they would get him. With a last resort attack, Fyresky started glowing a bright red. Attention was drawn away from Ace as he watched her start to glow. She jerked her head slightly and Ace followed her gaze and saw she was looking at the egg. Fyresky slowly started rising and her wings spread out and around her as fire started encasing her body starting with her chest.

"Ace, go now!" Fyresky shouted as the last of her body became shrouded in the fire. Ace had made his way to the egg when the apes turned away from Fyresky and looked in Ace's direction. They started walking towards him and a large explosion was heard behind the apes causing them to turn back around to see Fyresky was fully engulfed in fire going from her snout to her harpoon tail blade. She unfurled her wings with the flames licking the air around the membrane.

"You _will_ stay away from my children!" Fyresky roared as she stomped her forepaws down, adrenaline flowing through her body. A large shockwave of fire was released coursing through the air wrapping itself around any apes unlucky enough to be in range. They fell to the ground as the fire dragoness pulled her head back and shot off a fireball that split off into several smaller fireballs hitting both apes and the ground, setting the house on fire.

Fyresky jumped on top of another ape, the flames crawling from her to the ape enshrouding it in the red flames. The wound in Fyresky's side was starting to get to her and she was slowing down.

"Ace, run now!" Fyresky shouted before she slowly started levitating, the flames changing different hues as a sphere of the same fire was expanding around the dragon. Ace, clutching the bronze egg, was backing up and none of the apes noticed him crawl out a window tail first, to make sure that the apes wouldn't follow.

Ace was several meters away from the house when a massive explosion erupted behind him. The shockwave sent Ace and the egg flying back several more meters. The egg landed with a large -crack- and Ace tumbled a few feet until stopping in front of a tree. Ace recovered after a minute and looked around for the egg he let go of. The egg was in the middle of a field and Ace bound towards it once he caught glimpse of it.

When Ace was next to the egg did he see the large crack in it. He watched it for a couple of minutes before he put it on his back and walked into the forest.

* * *

"Spade's egg hatched later that night, and we've been on the run ever since." Ace concluded, with any nearby dragons listening in on the story going silent afterwards. Spyro wasn't paying any attention to Ace's flashback as he was thinking about getting back to Warfang and breaking the news to the remaining Guardians on how Ignitus died.

"Spyro, look." Volteer yelled at Spyro, breaking his train of thought. Spyro looked ahead and saw the main gates of Warfang. Many memories flashed before Spyro, dousing the burning building, defending the artillery mole, and defeating the Earth Golem with Cynder.

"Everyone! We are at Warfang!" Spyro shouted behind him breaking the silence behind him. All dragons gazed forward simultaneously and they too saw the gates of Warfang.

"We are home." Volteer muttered to himself.

* * *

_This is starting to get risky_. Fang thought to himself as he was sitting in his cell being watched by two earth guards.

_Drake's little tests are jeopardizing my mission. Hopefully this will be my last stop before I can finally find the crystal._ Fang muttered to himself. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and figured that guards were swapping shifts.

"Lord Drake! What are you doing here?" One of the earth dragons gasped not expecting Drake to walk in.

"I wondered when you would come and see me. What do you have planned today?" A voice emanated from the cell behind the guards. Drake just smiled as he drew ever closer to the cell making the guards nervous. He spread his wings slightly motioning for the guards to leave them alone. Not wanting to deny their lord they left without hesitation. Once out of earshot Drake addressed Fang.

"Based on your performance earlier, I would say your surrender a while back was planned. So, what is it that you want?" Fang was still sitting in the back of his cell, looking at Drake with a bit of suspicion across his face.

"What makes you think I want something?" Fang countered swiftly, although Drake knew that he would say that.

"It isn't that hard to see. I also know why you didn't use an element during your fight."

"Humor me Drake, why don't I use an element?" Fang asked. Drake chuckled slightly before looking Fang straight into his eyes.

"It's simple really. You don't have an element. Or at least you think you don't." Drake was dead on with his assumption about Fang not having an element. "I also figured out what you're going after. And I assure you that it isn't here." A pang of regret filled Fang as he was correct again.

"But." Drake continued "I think we can help each other. I know where this crystal you seek is held." Now it made sense, Drake was testing him to see how strong he was to partake in this mission for him.

"I'm not that simple to fool Drake, what happens after I do this for you? How will I know that you won't kill me after I do what you want?" Fang questioned.

"You are right not to trust me. Which is why I'm having two of my best soldiers coming with you." _Great, just what I need. Babysitters._ Fang thought, but he listened anyways.

"I'm assuming since you not saying anything you agree?" Fang slowly nodded his head.

"Good, here is what you are to do. You are to find a purple dragon named Spyro. He will be in Warfang. You are to go there and bring his brother Sparx to me."

**Yay! Another chapter in the bag! Any reviews, favs, or follows are greatly appreciated! A certain part of this chapter was hard to write, free internet cookies to those who correctly guess what it was. Also, I'd like to say that Fyresky's fire fury was a two-parter, not two individual furies. And I suppose that is it for now!**

**Note to self: Don't get between a mother and her hatchlings *noted***


	11. A Special Guest

**Hey look at that, I finally decided to finish this chapter. I'm sorry that I made you guys wait about a month for this update, but I had a combination of school work, a social life, writers block, and good old fashioned procrastination. Avimus is now my beta for this story and his story: Brave New Era Quadrilogy I: End of Beginnings is really good. I would recommend reading it after you finish this chapter.**

**In other news: I checked the poll before this was uploaded. And it seems that Fang is most adored by you guys. I appreciate all of you who took your time to vote and it shows who the favorite is in the family. I will keep the poll up until the story is finished.**

**A Special Guest**

"What use is Spyro's brother to you?" Fang asked.

"I need him to bring Spyro back here. He will want to search for his brother since they have been through a lot together." Drake explained.

"So, what does this Sparx look like?" Fang questioned.

"Well, first of all he is not a dragon, but a dragonfly." Fang cocked his head to the right in partial shock.

"How does that make them brothers?"

"No one really knows, but they don't really care since they saved the world."

"Ok then. So-"

"You're having him go on the mission I was supposed to go on?"

The dragoness, Silver, stood at the door way, pointing an accusing paw at Fang.

"Silence!" Drake yelled shutting Silver up and quieting Fang before he could respond. "Silver, I never said I was taking you off the mission. As a matter of fact, I was going to have Fang accompany you and someone else also." Silver stared at Drake with a bit of anger, her tail blade swishing back and forth tapping the ground a few times.

"Fine, but I'll go with Fang alone, I get watched enough as it is." Silver scorned as she walked back upstairs. "I'll be outside the front door waiting for you, but I need to get something first."

"Well, looks like you're going alone with her." Drake said a little disgruntled about him going with a single dragon. "Just don't try anything stupid. I'll end you personally if something happens." Fang gave a nonchalant shrug and Drake rolled his eyes slightly. He pulled out a key and opened the cell door letting Fang out. When Fang was out of hearing range a figure showed up behind Drake.

"Follow him, make sure he completes his objective and don't let him harm Silver." The figure nodded and seemed to disappear behind Drake.

"Good, it'll only be a matter of time until our plan is set in motion." Drake muttered to himself as he started walking back to his room.

Fang made his way to the entrance of the fortress. He saw that Silver was there and that she was pacing back and forth waiting for Fang to show up. Fang casually walked up to her and grinned.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"I was ready to go several minutes ago." She turned around and was ready to take flight. Fang happened to look down and saw that she had something around her neck.

"What's that, Silver?" Fang inquired. She peered at him then looked down at what she was wearing. It was a dull grey color with a sapphire seated in the center. The metal might of shined lustrously once, but the grey tint had long lost its luster. Silver quickly turned the other way, concealing the necklace from view.

"You don't need to stare at it." Silver said, blushing ever so slightly.

Fang quickly looked up at her and saw the blush. He grinned ever so slightly. "I suppose we better hurry."

Silver nodded her head in agreement**,** unfurling hers too.

Fang prepared to take off. "I like the necklace Silver, it suits you. Both are beautiful." He leaped into the air and took off.

Taken by surprise, Silver hung back._ What was that about? No one has ever said anything like that to me before._

"Hey, you want to hurry up?" Fang asked her hovering in midair, beckoning her to come.

"Yea yea yea. I'm coming." Silver complained and both dragons took off towards Warfang.

* * *

Little stirred in the Dragon Temple. The only activity going on were the moles doing their daily duties around the quarters. Cyril and Glacies were still asleep in their respective rooms**,** and Terrador was curled up in his own. A ghostly figure was in his room, walking towards the table while keeping an eye on the sleeping Guardian.

" If only some things could have played out differently, then maybe our world would be a better place." The figure whispered as it took the book Terrador was reading yesterday. The book lifted up as if by its own accord. Then a note fell to the spot where the book had previously sat. The figure turned to see Terrador stirring.

"I guess my time is up." The form quickly dissipated from view as Terrador slowly opened his eyes. Not seeing anything, Terrador got up and walked to the table where the books were. He noticed that there were only two books left and bent down to inspect the shelf where the note lay on the desk. He started to read it:

_Dear Terrador,_

_Spyro, Cynder, Ace, Spade, and Volteer are on their way back to Warfang. You will need to bring Cyril and Sparx with you as you will need to explain to them about the book I gave you. On the subject of that book, I wouldn't recommend looking for it because you aren't going to find it anywhere. I was only able to lend it to you yesterday. I hope you'll understand in the future._

_A friend._

Terrador paused for a moment, a hint of concern crossing his face. He left his room and proceeded to the dining hall in the Temple. When he walked in**,** he noticed that Cyril and Glacies were talking with each other**,** and several moles were walking back and forth from their table, probably taking orders from the culinary chief and cooking breakfast. Terrador made his way over to the table and addressed Cyril.

"Cyril, I need to speak with you about something." Cyril gave Terrador a curious gaze and excused himself from Glacies. They walked outside of the breakfast hall and Terrador turned to face Cyril.

"Cyril, I seem to have stumbled upon the origin of these said shadow dragons." Cyril listened as Terrador explained everything he learned from the book yesterday. "Additionally, I've heard tell that the others are returning to Warfang."

As Terrador recounted the contents of the letter to Cyril, a frilled, blue tail disappeared from the bushes, and Glacies snuck around the corner of the plaza.

"Interesting… Drake will want to hear of this." Glacies whispered to himself as he left the temple.

Almost as soon as Glacies left a mole came running in and stopped in front of the two guardians. He was panting heavily and took a minute for him to catch his breath to speak.

"Master Terrador and Master Cyril… We have spotted a group of dragons…. Coming from Malefor's Mountain... It's the search party and… There are a few more dragons with them… They are flying towards… The main gate…" The messenger mole said in between breaths. Both guardians looked at each other and without saying anything they took off towards the gate.

* * *

The group of dragons flew above the main gate and descended to the main courtyard. Spyro looked around and noticed that most of the damage from the siege was gone. Cynder walked next to him and wrapped her tail around his also noticing the lack of destruction. Ace and Spade were in awe as they looked at Warfang, never having seen it before. Shortly after they landed a small yellow orb came flying at the group.

"Spyro your alive!" Sparx exclaimed in delight as he grabbed onto Spyro's snout hugging it hard.

Spyro grinned "Hey Sparx! It's good to see you too. How have you been?" Sparx detached himself from Spyro's snout and was about to answer his question when he noticed that Cynder had her tail around Spyro's.

"Why does the she-dragon have her tail around yours?" Sparx asked. Both Spyro and Cynder blushed slightly when Sparx pointed it out. Then it seemed to click in Sparx's head as it hit him like a brick wall.

"Don't tell me… You" Sparx said pointing to Spyro. He turned to point at Cynder. "And you… WWWWHHHAAATTTTT? Spyro! How could you date evil she-dragon! She's tried to kill us how many times?"

"It wasn't her fault Sparx!" Spyro said calmly to Sparx. "She was under the influence of Malefor. She's free now." Spyro spoke with slight annoyance at Sparx as he put a wing around Cynder pulling her close.

"There she is!" A loud voice bellowed through the courtyard. An earth dragon with two large horns, part of one was missing, and green scales with a brown underbelly was walking towards the group. Most of them backed off while Volteer and Spyro stood their ground.

"Why would you bring the Terror of the Skies to Warfang? She's killed countless dragons!" The earth dragon shouted in the direction of the guardians. Several other dragons, mostly fire, were behind him. Volteer opened his mouth to speak but Spyro cut him off. He walked in front of the group and addressed the dragon directly.

"It wasn't her fault!' Spyro yelled, starting to sound like a broken record. "She was under Malefor's influence and she couldn't do anything about it!"

"She still has the blood of the innocent on her claws, and she should pay the price for it!"

"I already pay the price for it every day!" Cynder protested at the dragon**,** but he didn't seem fazed. "I am forced to relive those moments every day, and it scares me every time I do…" Cynder's voice dropped off slowly as she finished.

"I think all the guardians will agree with me. Cynder will not receive punishment for what she was forced to do." Blitz said walking next to Volteer.

"If the guardians won't punish her…" A loud shriek was heard behind Spyro and he saw Cynder being pulled underground by the earth dragon. "Then I will."

"Let go of her this instant!" Spyro roared at the dragon but he continued to drag her down. Once he saw that Cynder was fully engulfed in the earth something snapped inside him. He lunged straight towards the dragon and shot several fire balls at the dragon. Some of the fire dragons behind him shot their respective element cancelling Spyro's attacks. While Spyro was attacking the earth dragon Ace and Spade dashed to the spot where Cynder was dragged under.

"Can you get her out bro?" Ace asked looking at Spade with some concern.

"Give me a second." Spade said closing his eyes. In his mind he saw Cynder in a small sphere and was struggling to get out. She didn't have much time left before she would run out of oxygen. Spade tried his best to break open the top but it was being held down for some reason.

"I think that guy is holding down the rock around Cynder so she can't escape. Only way to free her is to get at him. I'll stay here and keep trying to help her from out here." Spade said getting a nod from Ace as he ran to help out Spyro.

Spyro wasn't landing any hits on the dragon**, **and any attempted elemental use was either blocked by the fire dragons**,** or a piece of earth was shot up to deflect it from the earth dragon. Spyro launched an ice shard**,** but one of the fire dragons used their respective breath to melt it in mid-air, causing a small mist to materialize around everyone. Ace jumped in the mist and landed next to Spyro.

"I'm here to help Spyro." Ace whispered to Spyro and he gave a nod in acknowledgement. Ace disappeared into the shadows when the mist dispersed**, **and none of the dragons seemed to notice Ace had been in there. Suddenly a black figure jumped out of the shadows and attacked the fire dragons.

"Now Spyro!" Ace shouted before fighting the group of dragons. Spyro gave a quick nod and focused his rage at the earth dragon. He shot a bolt of ice straight at the dragon and while he shot up a piece of earth**.** Spyro comet dashed straight into dragon**,** knocking him back.

Spade felt the momentary lapse in concentration and used this opportunity to free Cynder. He drove one of his paws into the ground going into the sphere. As if digging up sand**,** Spade pulled up a large chunk of the rock keeping Cynder in the sphere**,** freeing her from her doom. When the dust settled he saw Cynder was no longer moving. He quickly dove and grabbed Cynder in the sphere, dragging her out to the stone walkway. Spade looked to see Spyro had the dragon pinned down.

Spyro had frozen the dragon's paws and tail blade to the ground to keep him pinned. The fire dragons ceased their fighting against Ace when they saw that the earth dragon was down. Ace also turned and saw that Spyro had won. He walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's over now, and Cynder's okay. Let go, Spyro." Ace turned to leave but felt something was wrong. He turned around and saw Spyro was staring the dragon down.

"Why would you attack a young dragoness unprovoked?" Spyro snarled and the dragon didn't respond. "Answer me!" Spyro yelled in the dragon's face. Ace noticed that Spyro's scales were flickering between his regular purple and black.

"Spyro, let go. He learned his lesson." Spyro looked Ace straight in his eyes and smacked him away.

"No… This dragon needs to be taught a lesson." Spyro said, but his voice seemed to echo as shadows started flowing off of him. Ace took a step back and looked towards the search party but all of them were hypnotized by Spyro's new form. A pain-filled howl was heard and Ace turned back to see Spyro has thrust his right forepaw straight into the dragons chest, blood spattering across the ground.

"Get this… Monster off of me!" The dragon howled before going silent again. Spyro pulled his paw out of him, drenched in blood, and covered the dragon's maw with his paw and blood.

"You will suffer in silence, like what you did to my dragoness." Spyro whispered menacingly as he froze the dragon's mouth shut with his ice breath.

Ace ran towards Spyro and tried to pull him off the dragon but Spyro kicked him in the chest and spewed fire in Ace's face. Ace fell on his back and covered his face with his paws in pain. Spyro turned his attention back to the dragon and bit down on the dragon's neck, blood running down Spyro's chin and chest.

Cynder started to stir and opened her eyes to the horror of a dark dragon killing her former captor. She saw that Spade was watching as well and seemed frozen in place.

"Spade… Is that…" Spade's trance broke and he looked in Cynder's direction when she said his name. He saw the fear in her eyes, and he nodded his head yes slowly. Cynder immediately brought her gaze back to Spyro and darted towards him.

"Spyro stop this!" Cynder shouted but Spyro ignored it and continued to bite down on the dragon's neck, blood growing into a puddle. He released his death grip and decided to end it. Spyro raised a paw and cloaked it in ice**,** prepared to finish him off.

"Spyro, no!" Cynder howled as she grabbed his ice covered paw at the elbow. Spyro snarled as he turned to see who grabbed his elbow. He brought his gaze to a pair of emerald eyes and froze instantly. Cynder saw Spyro come back in his eyes as they reverted back to their amethyst coloring. Spyro's scales were changing to his purple hue and the blood was easily seen across his body.

"Cyn… Cynder?" Spyro stuttered as he looked around him. All eyes were on him as if they saw him commit murder. Upon feeling the taste of blood in his mouth his stomach twisted into knots. He gazed down and saw the maimed earth dragon underneath him. All motion in Spyro ceased as the realization hit him. He had attacked another dragon and nearly killed him.

Spyros' heart again dropped when he saw Ace doubled over in pain. He was covering his face with his paws and his wings wrapped around his body, as if blocking everyone from viewing him. Spyro took a few steps forward to check on him but a small chunk of earth was elevated between the two and Spade took position in front of Ace.

"You will not harm my brother again." Spade firmly stated.

"What do you mean again?" Spyro asked but he already know the answer in his head.

"You spewed fire on my brother's face and possibly scarred him!" accused Spade as he turned his attention to Ace. Before the situation could get any worse**,** the Guardians decided to intervene.

"One of you**,** take this dragon to the hospital!" Terrador said vehemently as two dragons, one earth and the other electric**,** took the dragon and made off in the direction of the hospital.

"Volteer and Cyril, clear up this crowd." Both Guardians nodded in approval as they ushered the mass away to their previous tasks. Once everyone was away the Guardians surrounded Spyro.

"Spyro, what exactly was that… transformation?" Terrador asked, but Spyro didn't seem to notice as he stared at Ace.

"Now isn't the time to float around in a sea of guilt Spyro. We need you to tell us what that was." Spyro didn't take his gaze off of Ace but he nodded his head slowly. Terrador let out a sigh and motioned Cynder to him. She took a few steps forward and wrapped one of her wings around his body and nuzzled him closely.

"It's ok**,** Spyro**.** I'm here for you." She said seeing and feeling several muscles relax throughout his body. She breathed a small sigh of relief and rubbed her head against his in affection. It was Spyro's turn to let out a sigh as he gazed slightly in Cynder's direction.

"Cynder I-" was all Spyro was could as Cynder watched his eyes roll into his head and collapse in her wings.

"Spyro!" Cynder just about shrieked as she laid him down and checked his vitals. There was a pulse this time and she let out a low exhale.

"Terrador! Spyro needs help!"

* * *

Spyro felt his spirit being dragged to a familiar place. He opened his eyes and saw he once again was in the Chronicler's chamber. He looked around for any sign of the old dragon. There he was, flipping through a large book.

"Now it all makes sense…" Ignitus said to himself still gazing through the pages.

"Ignitus?" Spyro asked softly getting the attention of the old Guardian. He looked up from the book, seeing the purples dragon.

"Ah yes Spyro, it's good to see you again." Ignitus started. "There's someone here to see you. He, along with me, have some very important information to tell you about." The dragon said pointing behind him. Spyro turned he head around seeing a large purple dragon with the same yellow underbelly as he did. Spyro instantly took up a defensive position and backed up several steps.

"M… Malefor?"

***gaaaassspppsss* Malefor? What is he doing here!? I guess only he and Ignitus knows. So Fang and Silver begin their mission to abduct Sparx. This is probably just me, but the main story is starting to progress nicely and I'll try not to make you all wait as long for the next chapter… But no promises…**

**Ok imagine this… You're bored one day and want to know when the next chapter of this story will be uploaded and before you couldn't do it. But now you can! I will update my profile every couple of days to let anyone who wants to know how long they have to wait for the next chapter. Until then, peace.**


	12. A Long Time Ago

**The next chapter has arrived! This is probably one of my faster updates in a while… plus I really wanted to do this. This probably has to be one of my favorite chapter's I've written so far. I hope you enjoy it as much fun as I had thinking it up and writing it. Also, this story is about 2000 views! Thats a lot in my opinion, and I thank you all for favoriting, reviewing, following, and all the fun stuff.**

**One quick note: If you haven't found it yet, I've started a collection of One-shots that I'll write in the future. Title is "The Stories of All of Us." I recommend finding it and start reading it.**

**One more note: I update the coalition of one shots at random so don't be surprised if there isn't an update for months at a time.**

**Now enjoy the story :)**

**A long time ago...**

"Malefor?" Spyro choked, astonished that his former enemy was standing right here before him.

"You do not need to worry, young dragon. I am the one who brought Malefor here," Ignitus said calmly and reassuringly.

"The Chronicler is right, Spyro; I am not here to harm you in any way. My only goal is to prepare you for what is going to happen in the future. If you'll follow me, I'm sure we can clear things up for you," Malefor said briskly before turning around and walked down a hallway. On the way out, Ignitus put the large book away but took a medium-sized one with him.

"You see Spyro, Cynder wasn't Malefor's first apprentice. He had one before her. In fact it was near the beginning of his turn to evil that he found this new assistant," Ignitus explained as Spyro trailed him through the hall. "This is not a story for me to tell, however. You will be better off hearing it first-hand."

Spyro followed Ignitus down a hallway until they came to a large, circular room. Portraits depicting various landscapes hung on the faded gray walls. The centerpiece of the room was a large, circular table made of rare marble. Cushions of various colors and shades were evenly distributed along the border of the table. Malefor was sitting on a large faded purple-and-gold cushion opposite the entrance, his claws tapping the table.

"I may be dead Spyro, but I don't like to be kept waiting." Malefor said, earning a nervous smile from the other purple dragon. Ignitus stepped through the doorframe with several scrolls and laid them out across the table. Two of them contained paintings; one depicted a seemingly younger Malefor, while the other was of an ice dragon he had never seen before.

"Who is this dragon?" Spyro asked, pointing to the ice dragon with one of his claws.

"That was my first apprentice, Spyro. He was also a very good friend of mine before my corruption." Malefor explained as he took a deep breath. "Take a seat Spyro. You're going to be here awhile." Spyro let his body fall onto the cushion directly across from Malefor.

"As you may know, I was taught all the Elements by the Guardians at the time. Ice was my first, followed by Fire, then Earth, and finally Electricity. I mastered them even faster than you did and learned the hybrid elements almost instantly."

"Hybrid elements?" Spyro asked, cocking his head to the right.

Malefor merely shook his head. "The Guardians haven't told you about them yet, I presume?"

Spyro nodded his head in acknowledgement, earning a sigh from the larger purple dragon. "You can ask them about it when we're done here, but for now I have a story to tell you." Malefor shifted his head to Ignitus. "Both of you." Ignitus raised a brow at his directness.

"I suppose the best place to start is the day before I was corrupted…"

* * *

"What do you mean, you're going to stop training me?" a slightly faded purple scaled dragon demanded in outrage at a blue-scaled dragon.

"We mean that you have gotten too strong for any of us to train you. I, along with the other guardians, believe that training you would only further your already severed connection to society," the Ice dragon explained calmly. "You spend all your time training with the primary and hybrid elements. That affair regarding your search for the descendants of the Shadow Guardian we had to… dispose of a couple hundred years back wasn't a light matter either." The purple dragon, roughly two-thirds the height of the Ice Guardian, slammed a paw in protest.

"Since you said I mastered all the elements, primary and hybrid, I thought I could go see if I could learn a new element. I even mastered Wind on my own!" the purple dragon raised his voice even higher, almost to the point of yelling. During the commotion a Fire Dragon barged into the room panting slightly.

"What's going on in here? I can hear you two venting from across the temple!" the dragon complained, closing the door behind him.

"Terrek is… what's the right word… upset that we are no longer going to train him."

"Upset is an understatement," Terrek sneered earning a glare from the Fire dragon.

"Watch your tongue!" the Fire dragon said sternly. Terrek let out a small growl then turned away and bustled out the door, slamming it shut. Black smoke poured out of his nostrils as he stomped his way down the steps into the front garden.

"Hey, Terrek!" a voice echoed throughout the garden. Terrek's head shot up and he looked around for the owner of the voice. To his right, a dragon with bright icy blue scales and a pair of bright-grey segmented horns descended to meet him.

"How'd it go with the Guardians?" the blue dragon asked Terrek, walking with him outside the gardens.

"Well, Drake, it could've gone better. They're refusing to train me now. They say I'm too powerful for them at this point," Terrek grumbled while smoke protruded from his nose. Drake huffed and smiled at the purple dragon.

"No one knows the extent of your abilities; maybe even you don't know yours," Drake said, re-assuring the dragon.

"So they're just going to cut me off like a grape on a vine? Not even a warning? It's outrageous!" Drake stood next to Terrek while he vented his anger.

"There's nothing you can do though. The Guardians' word is final," Drake said dismissively. Terrek let out a sigh and turned to the ice dragon.

"Hey Drake, can you meet me at the balcony of my room later tonight?"

Drake gave the purple dragon a curious gaze. "What for?"

"There's something I heard about a while back, but I was busy training and didn't have any time to check it out. I want you to come with me."

Drake thought about it for a second but remembered the curfew law established. "Won't we get in trouble for leaving though?"

Terrek let out a small laugh and patted his companion on his back. "I've snuck out plenty of times before. There's a path I've figured out that the guards almost never check out. We can go shortly after the sun sets." Terrek extended his wings and took off towards his home.

"You never change, buddy. I guess I'll see you in a few hours."

_Several Hours Later_

_It shouldn't take this long for him to arrive_, Terrek thought while he paced back and forth. He jumped on his large purple and gold bed, nearly knocking off an old wooden night stand in the process. Shelves and bookcases were neatly placed on the wall opposite his bed. A few torn scraps littered the ground, and the curtains were slightly torn from Terrek's "terrible twos."

Giving a low sigh, Terrek got up and leisurely walked towards the balcony. He was almost outside when he hit his face on something invisible, stopping him in his tracks.

"Ugh, glass, my mortal enemy," he said holding his snout with one paw and opening the balcony door with this other. Luckily he didn't run into the glass hard enough to draw blood, so he let go of the grip on his snout and stolled outside onto the balcony. His right flank was hit with a zephyr that warmed his insides. The sun was setting over the horizon and the celestial moons were slowly becoming visible with the retracting light.

Taking a deep breath¸Terrek turned his gaze to the stars above. Their glow appeared dimmer then it usually was, even in the moons. Shaking away the little ominous warning, Terrek noticed from the corner of his eyes that the dragon guards had started doing their rounds. One of the guards saw him sitting on his balcony and gave him a swift nod before continuing along.

Terrek continued to watch the guards doing their routine patrols for several minutes until he heard several muffled footsteps outside his door. Turning his head just enough to see his door out of the corner of his eye, he watched a certain ice dragon opening it and peeking his head in. A grin grew across the dragons face as he entered and closed the door with his tail.

"It's about time you came. I was starting to worry you got caught," Terrek said, getting up and closing the glass door, which bore an impression of Terrek's snout on it now, with his tail.

"It wasn't easy convincing my parents to let me go." Drake stretched out a few muscles in his legs and cooled the room slightly with an ice breath. "I told them I was staying at a friend's house tonight, but they wanted to know who it was. Once I said it was you they let me go immediately. They probably thought you might teach me a move or two." Drake shifted his gaze to Terrek after stretching his limbs. "Which probably wouldn't be that bad now that I think about it."

"I'll get back to you on that. But first, we need to gather a few supplies before we go." Terrek walked over to his bookshelves and pulled on a large tome, though the book didn't come out of the shelf. Terrek let go of it, and the shelf swung open, revealing a closet-like space. Rummaging through various objects on the ground, Terrek soon held two small satchels with his mouth.

"Crystals," Terrek said after putting the satchels on the table. He opened up one of them, showing Drake an assortment of red and green crystals. "Just in case." He closed the satchel and handed it to Drake, who immediately took it and strapped it to his upper torso. Terrek did the same thing with his, and they made their way to the balcony door.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Drake inquired.

"I'll walk out first and check to see if there are any guards out. When I drop down, do exactly as I do, and don't get too far behind." Terrek opened the glass door and peered outside. The nearest guard had already passed by the house, and Terrek took up the perch he specially made for watching everyone. He silently leapt down into a nearby bush and looked around for any guards. A rustling sound emanated behind him, the form of Drake soon appeared.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Terrek whispered as Drake crept next to him.

"First time," replied Drake while crouching low, almost to the point of lying down. One guard passed them on unawares, and Terrek stealthily left the bush when the guard turned the corner. Drake followed, muffling his footsteps the best he could tailing the purple dragon as they weaved through the city undetected and eventually made it to the outskirts of town.

Terrek stood up straightly, stretching his muscles and popping various joints in his body. "Now that we're out of town we can fly at full speed." Terrek crouched low then sprung into the air, his wings catching the wind and taking him to air.

_Roughly one hour later_

"How much further is it?" Drake shouted over the wind while they flew over a large forest.

"We're here," Terrek pointed forward with one of his forepaws towards a mountain that was appearing over the horizon. It quickly swelled to full size and Terrek twisted his body to the right, beginning his descent. Drake swerved in closely, and they landed in front of a large cave.

"This the place?" Drake asked, peering inside the blackness of the cave. Terrek took several steps forward then ignited a branch next to him. He picked it up and walked into the cave.

"Well, that answers that question." Drake hurried to catch up to Terrek, his purple scales reflecting off the flames. Passing through the cave, the only source of light was Terrek's makeshift torch in his jaw. Several stalactites of various sizes silhouetted against the rocky wall, drops of water falling from the tips of the rocky formations onto the ground. Drake glanced to his right and made out a piece of wood imbedded in the wall.

"Terrek, look at this." Drake walked closer to the wood and noticed there was a gap between it and the rest of the wall. It was also pointed up.

Terrek approached with the torch and both of them got a better look at the wood. "Looks like a lever." Putting the torch down, Terrek stood on his hind legs and used his weight to pull the lever down. The lever emitted a high pitched squeal in defiance but Terrek continued to force it down. The lever gave in, and it glided down to the bottom giving and audible clicking sound.

The cave started trembling, and a few of the ceiling pillars fell to the ground, shattering into several pieces. A low hum was heard behind the wall and the wall seemed to back up slightly, causing the dragons to get into a defensive position. The wall split down the middle and slowly went in opposite directions revealing a brightly lit hallway.

"Ok, so if we see a lever in the wall, pull it. Noted." Terrek said to himself while he peered inside. The way to the right was collapsed with rubble while the left side was untainted with any sign of aging. Drake too gazed inside and also noticed the same thing.

"So we go left?" Drake asked poking around the caved in direction. "Unless you want to use your Earth abilities to open this way up?" Terrek shook his head and walked in the other direction.

"Wait for me!" Drake shouted dashing until he was next to the purple dragon. "Terrek, you ok? Something seems off about you." Terrek didn't address his icy friend but instead continued to walk down the hallway. They walked through several walkways and corridors and eventually made their way to a large central room.

The marble floor had a large floral pattern around it. A large purple beam gently hummed in the center of the room. The walls arched up to a dome room, a glass ceiling a few meters in diameter on the top. The beam shot straight through the glass and continued upwards to some unknown destination. Both dragons shot glances at each other then back at the beam. Terrek started walking towards the beam, mystified by it.

"Terrek, I don't think it's a good idea to do that!" Drake warned but the purple dragon didn't pay any attention to him as he stopped in front of the beam. After shooting a quick glance around the room, Terrek nonchalantly entered the glowing light.

"Terrek!" Drake shouted as he dashed towards the purple dragon in the beam. Drake lunged at Terrek, but a shockwave from the beam sent Drake crashing back into a wall. Several pieces of the wall, along with Drake, dismounted from the wall and came with a crash to the ground. The beam of light faded, revealing a fully grown purple dragon.

The dragon stood, noting the half-conscious Drake by the wall crowded by stones. "Looks like I didn't come alone apparently," the dragon said as he neared the ice dragon. Drake looked up through hazed eyes and saw the figure coming towards him.

"Who… who are you?" Drake asked slowly trying to get up. The larger purple dragon just laughed at him and used his tail to pin Drake down.

"I am Malefor, and you are now my new servant." Malefor stated as he placed a paw on Drake's forehead. Some of the darkness inside Malefor flowed through his paw and into the ice dragon. Drake's mouth gaped in an empty roar as his body slowly became shrouded in the blackness. Finally, the shriek found a voice as it echoed throughout the room, and Drake slowly became larger, his previously bright icy scales turning a dark blue. The darkness crept off of him and returned to Malefor while Drake rose to a standing position.

Drake bowed before Malefor. "Master, how may I help you?"

The great purple dragon chuckled. "The guardians will rue the day they denied me my elements."

* * *

"That place where I was corrupted today is known as the Well of Souls." Malefor finished. Spyro had sat attentively the entire time beside Ignitus.

"So Malefor, what did you and Drake do?" Spyro asked curiously. Malefor shifted nervously but decided to speak.

"We went back to the temple later that night and killed the Guardians present, all but the Earth Guardian. Drake was injured during the battle, so I took him to a lake and froze him in a time crystal, similar to what you did with your friends," Malefor explained while watching Ignitus for any reaction. "I believe he broke out of the crystal a few years before you were born Spyro and started recruiting dragons convincing them that I was going to 'save' them when I revived the Destroyer."

"So why didn't you try and take him back and have him free you?"

Ignitus answered before Malefor could. "Drake was born a year after Malefor was, and to bring Malefor back, one had to be born on the Year of the Dragon. Since only Cynder's egg was left after the raid, she was the only one capable other than you."

Malefor stood up and passed both Spyro and Ignitus. "Where are you going Malefor?" Spyro asked in wonder.

Malefor sighed. "The Ancestors are calling me back. Just know that Drake will be a tougher fight then Cynder ever could have been for you." Malefor faced forward and slowly faded from view as he walked forward. Suddenly nervous, Ignitus rose and moved to return to the Chronicler's Chamber.

"Spyro, I think our time here will be cut short." Ignitus said, panic present in his voice. He started slowly towards the hallways, speeding up gradually. Spyro ran up to Ignitus, trying to keep up with the late Fire Guardian.

"What's wrong, Ignitus?" Spyro asked while Ignitus grabbed a book from a pile near the hourglass. Quickly sitting down, he cracked open the book and flipped through the pages. Eventually making his way to the back page, Ignitus started skimming through it. Upon reading the last few pages Ignitus shifted his gaze back to Spyro.

"Spyro, you need to return to your world immediately." Ignitus stated as he began the return process.

"What's wrong, Ignitus?" Spyro asked worried about his answer.

"No time to tell you. You'll know once you're awake." Ignitus said replied. Spyro closed his eyes and felt his senses return gradually.

**Back to back cliffhangers? This is odd, even for me… Oh well. Guess there's always next chapter…**

**One quick note: Credit for the name Terrek goes to Jjays98. I personally suck at names so go him :)**


	13. Harsh Day

**Another Chapter has arrived! So, I see some of the love is being taken away from Fang and allotted among some of the other choices (i.e. Ace and Silver). It's always funny to see which character you guys like the most. Without further ado, here is the next chapter :)**

**Harsh Day**

"I can see the city!" Silver shouted over the wind as they neared the gates. Silver twisted her body and began her decent towards the ground. Fang mirrored her moves perfectly and kept a steady pace behind her. Nearing the gates, they noted that the guards were either absent from duty or neglecting their vigilance.

"Can't Warfang afford to hire decent guards?" Fang mumbled nonchalantly when they landed by the gate. "Not our problem anyway. Let's wait for a good updraft so we can sneak past this wall fast." After a minute of patient waiting and searching, there came a viable burst of wind, enabling Fang to be the first to scale the top. Peeking his head over the wall, Fang saw that the guards were focused on the town square. Not wanting to lose the chance, Fang crept by the guards and waited for the opportune moment. Silver chased him from behind, struggling to match his pace.

"Why are you going so fast?" Silver whispered when she eventually caught up to him. "I can barely keep up with you." Fang smiled as he pointed down. Silver followed his claw and saw a large sack of hay lying at the corner of the wall.

"How about we try something?" Fang asked, still smirking. Before Silver could reply Fang, jumped off the wall, furled his wings, and fell into the haystack back-first. Moments later, Fang grunted as something heavy landed on top of him and knocked the wind out of his chest. Feeling around, he recognized the Silver's body. She yelped when one of his paws accidently came close to her sensitive lower abdomen, and she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey, be gentle! You're the one who nearly flattened me," Fang grunted as he tried to push Silver off of him. She giggled slightly and rolled off, allowing him to move again. She was about to get out when Fang heard footsteps and pulled Silver back in, putting his right paw over her mouth and the other around her abdomen. She let out muffled groans of protest, but Fang shushed her.

"There's someone outside the hay stack. Wait until they pass." Silver nodded her head and Fang removed his paw from her mouth. Three pairs of footsteps could be heard passing and one voice moaning, obviously in pain.

"C'mon Ace, we need to get that burn checked out," one of the voices said near the haystack. "The hospital is a few streets away." Another voice added.

"I can barely feel my face, Spade. Why would Spyro do that?" The other dragon complained, trying to hide the pain evident in his voice. The voices continued until slowly they faded from hearing-range. Fang poked his head out of the haystack, scanning to make sure that the dragons and their injured companion had really gone.

"Ok Silver, let's go," Fang said as he rolled out, brushing the hay off in the process. Moments later, Silver reemerged from the hay and brushed off stray strands. She walked towards the nearest corner and saw a group of dragons dispersing. She immediately jumped back as a slender, dark-scaled dragon cloaked in shadow carried away a purple-scaled one.

"Hey Fang, isn't that Spyro?" Silver asked pointing a claw around the corner.

Fang's blinked and caught sight of the hurried couple. "There's only one other purple dragon alive, so I'm assuming it would be him," Fang said with outward confidence. He quickly shifted his gaze behind them just to make sure no one was following them.

As they were about to leave, Fang noticed that Silver's necklace wasn't on her. While she was busy, Fang snuck back to the hay pile and searched for the necklace.

"C'mon, you have to be in here," Fang muttered under his breath searching through the hay. Feeling around the top, Fang's paw came across a silky-like texture and wrapped his paws around it.

"There you are. Let's get you back to Silver." Fang pulled himself out of the hay and snuck back to Silver, who was still watching dragons vacate the area.

"Hey Silver, I think you dropped something." Fang called eagerly as he jogged in her direction, claws clacking over the stone floor. Silver turned to see Fang holding her necklace in his paw. Her eyes widened in shock and she silently cursed at herself for losing it. She was going to snatch it away but decided to toy with Fang.

"Would you put it on for me, please?" Fang stood there for a moment not knowing how to react. Silver raised her head, exposing her neck waiting for Fang to put it on. He pondered for a moment and decided to play along. He wrapped the string around her neck and clipped the end, fastening it around her neck. Fang pulled back slowly, and Silver looked at him, a grin of delight cutting into her expression.

"Thank you," Silver whispered, giggling slightly. Fang backed up and looked at the nearby roof.

"Let's follow that black dragon. We should make quick work of this and be out of Warfang before the sun's over the horizon," he affirmed before leaping up to a balcony then onto some vines. Silver mirrored his movements and spread her wings to fly to the roof.

* * *

_Several Minutes Earlier_

"Terrador! I've got Spyro! Here's here now."

Cynder dragged the purple dragon gently into the open as Terrador quickly dropped to his knees to check over the purple dragon. After a quick examination, he determined that Spyro was fine.

"Whatever has been going on as of late has drained significant power from Spyro. His body is most likely in a state of rest. Not to worry, though," Terrador added as a trace of panic crossed Cynder's expression. "He will recover. "Unfortunately, our companion Ace isn't as easy to account for. He seems severely burnt." Spade stood up with Ace, the latter using his brother as a support as he covered his face with a paw.

"I'll take Ace to the hospital," Spade said, walking away with a limp Ace by his side. But just as he was about to leave, a thought struck him.

"Um, where's the hospital at?" Spade asked. A young dragon, no older than Spyro, walked up to the pair. His scales were of a red hue, and his features resembled Spyro's somewhat.

"I'll show you where it is. My dad works there," the fire dragon said, beckoning them to follow. The two brothers followed the red dragon away in the direction of the hospital. Volteer walked up to the Terrador and Cynder after ushering the rest of the group.

"It is highly recommended to bring Spyro to the hospital to be examined. The stress from his transformation may wreak havoc on his adolescent body," Volteer said swiftly.

"I think Spyro is fine Volteer," Cynder said quietly still watching him.

"I think admittance overnight is advisable, just in the unlikely circumstance that he changes."

"Volteer's right, Cyril would you mind taking Spyro to-" Terrador started but was interrupted by Cynder.

"Spyro is fine!" Cynder shouted at them. She carefully picked up Spyro, draping him across her back, and glared at the guardians. Sparx finally came out of his hiding spot and stopped in front of Cynder.

"And where do you think you're taking my brother, evil dragoness?" Sparx glowered accusingly, earning an eye rolling from Cynder.

"Let's see, I'm taking your brother away from this place so that he has a nice place to sleep. Know where one is?" Cynder asked. Sparx pondered it for a moment before responding.

"There's a room in that new Temple they built. Actually, it's my room, too, since the Guardians lent me the place while you were gone; I'll take you there if you want, evil she-dragon who is now dating my brother," Sparx said calmly.

"Lead the way, lantern," Cynder retorted as she draped her wings in shadow.

"Hey! I'm not a lantern."

"Fine, then you'll be my snack," Cynder growled mockingly, licking her lips.

Sparx shook a single finger at her. "Think again, O beast of darkness."

* * *

"Lord Drake!" a lone electric dragon called, chasing after the dark ice dragon.

"What is it?" Drake asked, turning around to meet the young dragon.

"A message from General Titus, sir." the dragon said, pulling out a roll of parchment. Drake took the paper and read the paper slowly. Drake nodded his head and turned to the electric messenger.

"You're one of Titus' messenger dragons correct?" the dragon nodded his head.

"Good. Send him this message: A dragon will be coming in a couple of days. His scales are grey, and he will be searching for the elemental crystal. Notify the guards not to touch a scale on his head; he will be important for our future plans." Drake spoke slowly for the messenger to record all of what he just said.

"Will that be all, sir?"

Drake nodded his head and the dragon flew away to return to the place from where he came. After the messenger's blurry form had all but dissipated over the horizon, Drake turned and started down the hallway, which eventually led to his room. Drake approached the crystal the center of the floor and put his paw on it. The dark gem erupted into an array of dark colors, and a dark voice resonated throughout the room.

"Yes, Lord Drake?" the voice echoed, shaking the support beams slightly.

"Give me a progress report," Drake ordered imperiously and tapped his foot in anticipation.

"They are currently in pursuit of the purple dragon. The purple one is comatose, so that's one difficulty down. Fang and Silver should end up in Spyro's room, which I'm assuming is one and the same as Sparx's," the voice debriefed Drake, who just listened and nodded his head.

"Anything else important that I should know?" Drake questioned. The voice was quiet for a few moments, but then it spoke again.

"Spyro is entering his Dark Mode more frequently now. Personally, I think it's getting worse." A little bit of femininity leaking in the voice as it cracked in and out with the static of the crystal.

"Remember Zera, you're just there to observe. Don't interfere unless necessary." A small growl of disapproval was heard followed by a "yes sir" from the crystal. Drake cut the connection before he could hear any more complaining.

* * *

"The hospital is just further down this street," the fire dragon said, keeping a slower pace to allow Spade and Ace to keep up.

"Ok," Spade replied. Ace was still keeping a paw over his face, protecting it from a faint breeze that nipped smartingly at the wounds. After another minute of walking the trio ended up at the front of the building. It looked quite new, as if it were made only recently. The mortar had the light-brown coloring of freshly hardened concrete, and it still looked pliable. The color of the bricks matched the rest of the city's tannish hull.

"Wait here. I'll go and get my dad," the fire dragon said before he bolted inside the building. Ace continued to lean on Spade, using his brother as an organic crutch. Always vigilant, Spade spotted their guide talking to an older fire dragon wearing a white coat.

"They should be in here any second now… and there they are!" the dragon exclaimed, pointing to the brothers. The older dragon strode past Spade and stopped in front of his newest patient.

"Flame, get some bandages from the supply closet." The younger dragon, Flame, dashed away down the second hallway. Moments later, he returned with a roll of gauze in his maw. He handed the gauze to his father, who in turned started wrapping Ace's burns.

"Whoever this fire dragon was that did this to you knew about his element. This is the best I can do. Sadly enough, red crystals won't help burns."

"The name's Pyro by the way," the large red dragon added after bandaging the wound. He met their eyes, his face becoming serious. "Can you tell me who's responsible for this?"

Spade looked nervously at Ace, who just nodded. "There was an incident at the square and Ace managed to get his face torched by Spyro." Pyro raised a brow upon hearing Spade's explanation.

"The purple savior? That would explain the degree of the burns, but why would he injure him?" Spade shrugged and turned to his muzzled brother.

"Something… changed in Spyro. We watched him morph into a dark creature of some sort."

"It's true, dad. Spyro change into some black creature of the night," Flame chipped in. Pyro turned to Ace with a bit of worry on his features.

"Was Ace shot with fire while Spyro was in this 'dark form'?" Spade thought about it, remembering the events that recently happened.

"It was shortly after Spyro transformed. Why?"

Pyro's pupils dilated, and he hurried from the room.

* * *

"Ok, it's just down this street!" Sparx grunted as he continued fleeing his pursuer. She kept up her cloak of shadow as she effortlessly followed Sparx with Spyro on her back. After another minute of Sparx running for his life he found the front door of the temple… with his face.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sparx commented, holding his nose while laughing erupted behind him.

"Hey! Not funny!"

"Actually, it's hilarious," Cynder snickered once she caught her breath. She rolled underneath Spyro and picked him up again, re-igniting the blanket of darkness that she lost during her fit of laughter. "If you're done running into walls, can we continue on?"

"Only if you stop laughing at me every time something bad happens to me."

"No promises." Sparx let out a sigh and turned to open the doors. Because of the Temple's magic, the door opened effortlessly for the dragonfly allowing them entry.

"This way, evil one," Sparx said and flew away before Cynder could come up with a comeback. Cynder rolled her eyes and followed Sparx down until they came to Spyro and Sparx's room. The door was a purple color with a gilded frame. She opened the door and gasped at the room.

The floor was split into four quadrants, each quadrant representing one of the elements. The electricity and ice quadrants were closest to the door, with electricity on the left half and ice on the right. A canopy bed that could easily fit two adult dragons on it covered the fire quadrant. The four columns holding up the canopy were made of rosewood, and translucent sheets were tied along the posts. Across from the bed were a set of French style doors that showed the view of the entire city. Shelves covered the wall full of books of various time periods and historical events.

"This is amazing!" Cynder finally spoke when she found her voice. Sparx shrugged and motioned to the bed. Cynder caught wind of what he was implying and plopped Spyro on the bed. She put a golden pillow underneath Spyro's head and noticed something she hadn't before. In the center of the room a circle of purple shimmered with power and its glow lit up the room further. An insignia was etched into the circle; the symbol of convexity.

"Why would there be… oh!" Cynder murmured as it clicked in her head. Convexity was the combination of the elements so it would make sense why it was the centerpiece.

"Hey Cynder, you should go check up on that other dragon that… that Spyro injured." Sparx said, restraint etched in his voice.

Cynder regarded Sparx carefully, a twinkle of curiosity peaking in her acid-green eyes. "And that means you're staying here?" she asked abruptly before casting a tentative glance in Spyro's direction.

She was surprised to notice a glitter of unease in the dragonfly's normally cheerful face. He hovered close to her ear. "Ya' know, I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I just don't think I can bear to see Ace after Spyro's little accident." Sparx crossed his arms and tried to drop the frown. "Besides, who's going to watch the big purple dope while you're gone?"

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid. I might be hungry for some fried insect when I get back," Cynder warned before opening the balcony door and flying off towards the hospital. Sparx watched Cynder fade away until she was a speck in the distance and turned to face Spyro again.

"Really bro? You had to pick her? I'll never understand dragons."

* * *

"Here's a good place to wait till nightfall," Fang commented, evaluating the crumbling building. Silver and Fang pursued Cynder from a distance but stopped when she had entered the temple. They looked around for a suitable spot to stake out and this was the best location.

"Why don't we just go now and take Sparx?" Silver asked, trying to break the lock open with ice.

"Perpetrating this sort of mission in broad daylight is a fool's errand. Dusk is only a few hours away. Just be patient." Fang walked up to the lock and politely shoved Silver out of the way.

"Hey!" Silver snapped regaining her balance after the nudge.

"You're going about this wrong. These devices take gentle handling." Fang calculated the mechanism and determined that it would be an easy break.

"The reason you were having trouble is because this lock is enchanted against elemental use." Fang looped his right jaw horn inside the lock and put his forepaws on the wall. He yanked his head back, prying the lock apart. The door creaked open, and Fang gave Silver a quick jerk of his head.

"See? Gentle." Fang pulled the door open farther and peered inside. The room was very spacious, mostly because it was an empty place. Support columns were scattered around the room in vital spots that kept the place from crashing down. Most of them were in good shape albeit ancient. The superannuated grey floor was etched with cracks and holes, and the place clearly needed a buffing up. Mold ran up the wall and a small puddle accumulated in the corner furthest from the door.

"Convenient," Fang whispered sarcastically, walking into the empty room. He noted a spiral staircase that went up to a second floor in a corner to the right of him. The stone of the stairs was the same material as the floor, and the corners had eroded away, leaving rounded steps. Fang walked up the spiral stairs and saw that the second floor was of the same layout, without as many cracks and less mold. Silver walked lightly through the building and found Fang looking out a window at the temple.

"Silver, come over here." Fang indicated something directly across from the window. They could easily see Cynder place Spyro on his bed as she talking to a glistening ball of light. Moments later, Cynder flew out the balcony, en route to a destination unknown.

"Looks like we found his room. We'll take turns keeping watch. I'll take first shift," Fang offered, but Silver protested.

"Why should you take first shift? Don't think that I still don't suspect you of treachery. What if you decide to run off and do something completely moronic?"

Fang rolled his eyes and sighed. "If you want first shift fine. Wake me up in three hours, I'm gonna get some sleep." He walked to the center of the room and stretched out, falling into a light sleep. Silver shifted her gaze back to the temple as she began her silent but watchful vigil.

* * *

_Some Time Later_

Fang opened an eye and saw Silver leaning against the wall, asleep. He chuckled and stretched out before looking outside. It had gotten dark out, and the rest of the city was asleep. A lone light went through the street, and Fang knew it was Sparx. He snuck stealthily to Silver and tapped her on the head. A low moan exited Silver, followed by a titter.

"Keep doing that Fang." Silver whispered in her sleep, causing Fang's head to reel back.

"W… what?" Fang asked in disbelief. He tapped Silver on the head again, but slightly harder. Silver let out a groan and slowly woke up.

"What is it Fang?" Silver whispered more brusquely, rubbing an eye slowly.

"Our target's in range. We should move." Fang decided not to mention what had happened moments ago. Silver immediately stood up and stretched herself out.

"What are we waiting for?" Silver jumped to the ledge of the window and stared at Fang. "I'll be waiting on the balcony, go around and unlock it from the inside." Silver jumped out the window and disappeared into the night.

"Always in a flurry," Fang casually said to himself as he walked down stairs and exited the building. Around the perimeter of the building, Fang found a door that was left unlocked. He silently opened it and slipped inside. The usual countermeasures for protecting the temple were turned off. Of course, nobody would have suspected that anything could go wrong so soon after the war. Fang had an easy time going to the residency wing. The torches illuminated the path as Fang continued down the hallway.

"I don't know Cyril. This is the first time he experienced such violent tendencies," a voice chattered behind a door. Fang stopped in his tracks and leaned against it, hoping to catch some information.

"It's the first time any of us have seen this before. Never has it been natural for such a young one to witness such drastic changes," a second voice spoke urgently.

"I concur. We must discuss this further with the two of them tomorrow," a third voice, deeper in pitch, added. Faint footsteps echoed down the hallway causing Fang to look around for the source. Down the hallway, Fang hid as a thin black dragon crossed through the hallway. Fang quietly snuck a few doors down and watched Cynder going in the room the voices originated from.

Fang strode down the hallway until he found the purple door that indicated it was Spyro's room. He cautiously opened the door and heard two sets of snoring. Fang frowned at the lavish room adornments and immediately went to the porch. He opened the doors and scanned for Silver. She emerged from a dark corner and lifted her chin at Fang.

"Finally, we can get this over with." Silver pushed Fang out of the way and produced a bag she had kept hidden from him. Sparx was soundly snoring away in a pile of leaves on the desk by a bookshelf. Silver silently snuck up on the dragonfly and threw the bag over him.

"Hey! Whats going on!" A muffled voice came from the bag. Silver flipped the bag and sealed off the exit. A low groan sounded from the sleeping purple dragon and Silver and Fang met eyes worriedly.

"C'mon we need to go now!" Silver said in a raised voice, waking Spyro up. He spotted the two intruders at the balcony door and shot up on the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Spyro asked glaring at them.

"Spyro, is that you? This jerk has me in a bag!" Sparx yelled through the bag, although the voice was muffled by the material. Spyro immediately lunged at them, but they jumped backwards onto the balcony.

"Sorry Spyro, but we have to go somewhere. Catch you later." Silver said with a wink and took off into flight. Fang sniffed coldly and leapt into the air after Silver.

"Get back here with my brother!" Spyro yelled as he spread his wings and sprang into pursuit.

**So, Spyro woke up just in time for his brother to be taken. That's never good. Reviews, favorites, follows, all that fun stuff is greatly appreciated and I always enjoy reading your reviews. Have fun with your life and hopefully I'll get another chapter worked on and done soon.**

**Side note - Zera belongs to GhostPhoenix P.G**


End file.
